


Chinese translation on "Number Twenty Eight"

by renata



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一　他的名字】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Number Twenty Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7079) by Sevlow. 



【二十八號】

【章一　他的名字】

四周幽暗濕冷。古舊潮濕的磚砌牆壁滿是黴菌，失修龜裂的地板遍佈墨黑滑膩的不明液體；這漆黑幽暗的走廊分明佈滿重重陷阱，專門讓士兵滑個四腳朝天。

跟剛才的情景同出一轍，走在羅伊‧馬斯坦古大佐身旁的士兵腳下一滑，幾乎直挺挺地摔向霉青黏稠的水坑。大佐一手抓住他的肩膀讓他站好，然後惡狠狠得丟他殺人目光，眼神明明白白地說『當心，不然我就親手滅了你』。士兵怯怯地垂頭咕噥，低聲道歉，但羅伊懶得管他；因為部隊有更重要的任務。

這時候他真的有點緊張。好吧，才不止『有點』緊張那麼簡單……他已經心如鼓擂，思如潮湧，潮霉空氣中傳來濃濃的煉金腥臭，更是讓他毛骨悚然、焦躁不堪。部隊越是迫近目的地，羅伊心裏越是發毛（他不知道部下是否也有一般感覺，畢竟他們不是煉金術師）──這裏定是發生了什麼事，定是發生了什麼邪惡不仁、不可饒恕事。覆天蓋地都是禁忌的氣息，讓他幾乎想不顧一切轉身逃走。

羅伊按捺著渾身寒氣，繼續昂首闊步，沿著荒涼黯淡的走廊進發──已經不可能回頭了，他們離目的地那麼近，已經不可能回頭了。

至今，愛德華‧艾力克已經失蹤四月兩周又五天。其實，那孩子失蹤再久也不是怪事──因為他的確經常在國家四處流浪，而且總會跑到沒有電話郵局的地方，無法跟總部聯絡（那孩子總是靠這藉口脫罪）──所以正常情況下，羅伊都不會領著搜索部隊跑遍亞美斯多利斯每個角落……

不過有一件事讓馬斯坦古相當在意：就是連艾爾凡斯也不知道愛德的下落。

大概四個月前，艾力克弟弟來到羅伊的辦公室，不安地絞著鋼鐵手指，悄聲詢問大佐和他的下屬是否知道愛德的行跡，讓羅伊警惕起來，表示自己跟下屬都沒有愛德華的消息，盔甲小孩當場就歇斯底里得幾乎崩潰。孩子抽抽噎噎，哭著跟羅伊說，自己兩周前曾跟愛德華吵架了，哥哥當時氣得摔門而出，自此失去蹤影。

「他、他從沒氣我這麼久……也從沒為這種小、小事生、生我的氣！」艾爾俯身挨向福艾中尉的肩膀，高聲嚎哭道：「哥哥定是出事了，不然他最少也會打電話給我啊！」

大佐暗地認同艾爾的想法，愛德這次失蹤的確有點不尋常，然後不動聲息地隱藏心裏強烈的憂慮疑惑。艾力克兄弟基本上是形影不離的……愛德那臭小鬼雖然衝動無禮，但他從不會、 **絕對不會** 不通知艾爾，就把對方丟下自行離開。肯定是發生什麼事了。

福艾總算把艾爾安撫下來後，羅伊才答允對方，說自己定會徹查事件，並成立小組找出愛德的下落。他們每隔一陣子，就會被錯誤的線索迷惑；大佐固執著沿著線索調查，結果卻總會讓大家失望。鋼之鍊金術師似乎憑空消失了。

幾個月以來不住備受打擊，羅伊不得不暫停搜索行動，反覆鑽研愛德的消息，希望找到自己忽略了的線索。艾爾凡斯不願停止搜索，所以他正沿著另一條不大可靠的線索，向南部一路直走──他應該也會空手而回吧……然而，羅伊大概能明白，為什麼那孩子不得不緊抓最渺茫的希望，沿著微乎其微的可能一路探索。

馬斯坦古大佐翻閱現有資料，卻沒有任何得著；然而，當他以為無法再見到愛德時，一道線索卻來得全不費功夫。四天前，羅伊收到一個匿名提示，那封短信倒沒有賣弄浮誇，只是短短一句『我知道鋼之鍊金術師身處何方……』，下方則是一幅粗略的地圖，指出這所快將倒塌的地下釀酒廠。馬斯坦古大佐及其部下正在這地方悄悄搜查。根據記錄，這破敗失修的釀酒廠早於二十年前已被荒廢棄置……然而，搜索部隊甫踏進這地方，就明白關於這地方的資料都是錯的。

一群反政府的鍊金術師似乎霸佔了釀酒廠，然後把這地方改裝成鍊金實驗室。那些罪犯惡貫滿盈，竟然偷偷進行非法鍊成；並以『知識重於泰山，道德輕如鴻毛』為座右銘，多年以來都是軍方的眼中釘。軍方雖然不時掌握到他們的線索，但大兵衝進他們的巢穴時，他們總已逃之夭夭，現場只剩下讓人毛骨悚然的實驗失敗品。

這次，當軍方闖進釀酒廠時，從現場環境看來，所有鍊金術師又一次成功逃脫了，而且應該已經離開好幾個星期。馬斯坦古氣得咬牙切齒，軍方內部應該有他們的內應吧，可是，他們根本茫無頭緒。好吧，內應一事暫且不表，畢竟這次任務目的是找出愛德華‧艾力克……馬斯坦古一頓，盯著跟前臨時建好的牢籠，籠裏正囚著一坨扭曲嚇人的殘破屍體，然後鬱卒地加上另一個目的──在這人間煉獄救出倖存者。

普雷達少尉目前正領著馬斯坦古的半隊人馬，在上層繼續搜尋鍊金術實驗的受害者。至目前為止，馬斯坦古小隊已經在下層找到三具屍體了（『不，四具才對。』羅伊盯著牢籠的屍體暗忖），上層肯定還有更多吧。其中一具屍體被破壞得支離破碎，似乎被強酸熔化了；另一具屍體的死狀毫無異樣……只是它的內臟全長在外面。

馬斯坦古在標記著『二十三號』的籠子外蹲下來，細細打量這副新發現的屍體。好吧，這不是愛德華，讓羅伊頓時放下心來。不過，這屍體似乎也是個年輕男性……那張慘白年輕的臉龐扭出驚恐的痛苦表情，凝結出死前受盡折磨的神色；孩子蜷縮著身子，口鼻腸子都殘留著血跡。 _可憐的孩子。_ 它緊緊抱著自己的胸膛，像是要防避什麼似的，雙手像副爪子似的深深陷進肩頭……

慢著……

羅伊瞇著眼睛俯身下去，細細看著孩子的雙手。僵直的雙手不僅像爪子……更『的確』是爪子。

「合成獸。」羅伊喃喃道，胃裏一陣翻騰。他越是看得真切，越能看清屍身處處流露出野獸的痕跡：孩子已經毫無生氣了，空洞的瞳孔卻成縫狀，跟動物的眼睛同出一轍；另外，染血的僵硬嘴唇後方，竟露出一絲獸齒的痕跡。大佐硬是嚥下恐懼、嚥下噁心、嚥下怒意，迅速站起身來，轉身向部下說：「迪麥恩一等兵，記下這屍體的狀態，但別碰觸屍身以免破壞證據，調查小隊會來現場詳細研究……」

「是。」迪麥恩舉身敬禮，趕緊在行軍手扎裏錄下筆記，羅伊把他留下來，徑自沿著走廊前進。

走廊盡頭還有好幾個牢籠。羅伊不得不深吸一口氣，然後緊張地走過去。要是愛德不在這裏，那他們又得再次空手而回了……然而，要是愛德真的在這裏……羅伊真的不敢設想。

羅伊首先走向最大的牢籠──與其說那是牢籠，倒不如說那是囚室──鐵柵上編了『二十七號』、『二十八號』的標記。大佐看進漆黑的牢籠，其他部下則忙著查看其他層層疊疊的籠子。羅伊看見一隻狗（還是合成獸？）一動不動地攤在籠子一頭，這東西應該死了好一陣子；可是囚籠過於幽暗、屍體也離他太遠，所以他無法看清那具屍體、無法確定那到底是不是自己想找到的孩子。

羅伊伸手探進口袋，掏出手套戴上。這地方過於潮濕、霉意衝天，讓他之前不敢貿然戴手套，擔心手套會沾了濕氣沒法燃起火焰……因此他把手套塞進口袋裏，好保持乾爽，好隨時召喚火焰。羅伊一個響指，牢籠的掛鎖就化作熔漿，落在地上嘶聲冷卻。

大佐一手推開牢籠的門，門鉸發出刺耳難聽的吱呀聲。門口過於細小，大佐不得不矮身走進牢籠；走進籠子後，他卻能好好站直身子──因為牢籠實在相當寬敞，讓他有點惴惴不安，只能躊躇地走近那條『狗』的屍體。他冷淡木然地俯視那東西，試著無視心裏拼命禱告祈求的聲音： _拜託別讓這是愛德、拜託別讓這是愛德、拜託別讓這是……_

羅伊狠狠嚥了口氣，矮身跪在屍體旁邊。屍體給繫了一隻項圈，明晃晃的金屬掛牌刻了『二十七號』；好吧，這可不代表什麼……大佐深邃幽黑的雙眼向下察看，打量合成獸結滿血痂的皮毛，狂亂地搜索任何跟愛德有半分相似的細節……然後，他看到了，也明白了。他緊緊閉上眼睛，垂下頭來。

這東西是雌的，絕對不是鋼。

羅伊嘆了口氣，一手按壓額角。他媽的，又是死胡同，煩不煩啊。不錯，愛德依然生還什麼的，確實還有星點機會……可是這時候，羅伊覺得那實在太渺茫了。那孩子大概早就被綁架了，然後像屠豬似的被宰得支離破碎；屍體也被禿鷹什麼的喙個精光吧。敗局已成，再找也只是浪費時間而已。

大佐又嘆了口氣，正要掙起身子，卻猛然一頓──耳邊突然傳來一陣低沉的聲音，讓他僵住了，連忙垂頭看向跟前的合成獸。難道咆哮的是這東西……？不，不可能，這東西絕對死透了。那麼，到底是……？

「長官！那邊！」

部下警告大叫，羅伊猛地抬起頭來，連忙環視四周，掐起的兩指隨時發動火焰。當他確實看到那東西時，不禁猛抽一口涼氣，這東西定在躲在暗處了……他這 _豬頭_ ！竟然毫無防備地踱進牢籠，這籠子外面可是標著 _兩個號碼_ 啊！要是他跟前那具合成獸的屍體是二十七號……那突然冒出來跟他打招呼的定是二十八號了。

合成獸齜著牙，從喉頭發出低沉的脅逼聲音，一拐一拐地緩緩迫近，爪子敲在地上竟發出嚇人的喀喀聲。這東西跟二十七號一樣，也是一條狗……不，牠曾經是一條狗。淡金皮毛染了星點血跡，毛髮雖長，羅伊也知道這東西已經餓了很久，因為毛髮根本沒法擋住牠瘦若枯骨的身形：牠的肋骨盤骨凸出刺人，脊柱也是節節分明；柔順的長毛隱藏了牠的長尾巴、也擋住了牠的臉，讓羅伊無法看清對方陰影之下的眼睛。合成獸緩步上前，燈光逐漸打亮了牠，也讓牠項圈上那塊金屬掛牌閃著不祥的亮光。合成獸雖然一身淒慘，變得截然不同，可是羅伊還是能瞬間認出牠……不，不是『牠』。是『他』，大佐的心直沉到谷底。

「該死……」他幾若不聞地狠狠咒罵。曾是『愛德華‧艾力克』的合成獸卻越加逼近，緊抿著嘴沉聲嘶哮，大佐只得一動不動地繼續蹲著身子。

「長官，小心……」迪麥恩小心翼翼地警告，掏出配槍瞄向合成獸。

「別開槍。」大佐低聲命令道，目光卻不敢離開那孩子片刻。「這是鋼。」

一個部下驚訝得直罵髒話，其他人也驚駭得不住交頭接耳。羅伊也不管他們，專心一致只盯著愛德華。愛德不再逼近，卻是不住打量審視羅伊，竪毛厲肩、呲牙咧嘴，表神明明確確地警告對方：『 _別過來！_ 』

「鋼？」羅伊問道，歇力讓自己的低沉嗓音不帶半分威嚇：「你能聽懂我的話嗎？」

合成獸沒有半分反應，只是動也不動地站著，滿是獸性的雙眼不住凝視羅伊，教大佐汗毛倒竪。然後，合成獸像是沒聽見對方的說話似的，再次靠近大佐，尖得嚇人的牙齒間掛著絲絲口水。

羅伊在心裏狠狠咒罵。他只能蹲在地上，處於極不利的位置；而且那隻怒吼的合成獸靠得太近，他根本來不及安撫對方。愛德與他相距不過十呎，而且正逐漸逼近。羅伊盡量不動聲息地緩緩掙起身子，以免嚇倒對方、或對愛德構成任何要脅。

「冷靜……冷靜，孩子……」大佐柔聲道，逐漸站好腳步，小心翼翼地站起身來。「我不會傷害你……」

愛德似乎不相信他的說話。看到羅伊站起身來讓他感到相當不安，竟嘶聲怒吼得回音縈迴不斷，然後接連上前好幾步，狠狠齜牙咧嘴，把頭甩得口沫橫飛。羅伊稍微後退，幾乎被身後的屍體絆倒。這可不妙；愛德攔在羅伊與牢籠出口之間，而且毫無退開的意思。

羅伊略略瞄向門外。他的九個手下都已經高舉配槍，其中兩個更是開始悄聲步進籠內，希望協助大佐。愛德似乎沒有注意到身後的動靜，因為他混身繃緊，過於專注地盯著羅伊，每片肌肉隨時都可以撲擊，把上司撕成塊塊碎片。

「你們出去……」羅伊悄聲囑咐，又緩步後退避開愛德。「絕不能嚇倒他。雅各，到上層找普雷達少尉，讓他知道我們找到鋼了。理查斯，領幾個士兵去實驗室，看看有沒有鎮定劑什麼的……希望那些混蛋有留下什麼有用的東西吧……」

部下遲疑半刻，半信半疑地盯著大佐，然後順從地倒退著走回門邊。其中一人彎腰穿過門口，卻不小心被一灘濕滑的污洼滑倒，無法自控的驚叫一聲。

愛德一直盯著前方目標，卻被這叫聲嚇得驚跳起來，全速撲向羅伊，要噬咬對方的脖子，動作快得竟讓大佐來不及閃避跳開。愛德狠狠撞向羅伊，他只得下意識地舉手擋格，利齒深深陷進他的前臂時，更是忍不住痛呼一下。愛德撲向他的力度過於猛烈，竟讓羅伊一個站立不穩，連著猛獸一併重重倒在地上，撞得羅伊岔不過氣來，也把愛德的利齒震開。

羅伊趕緊翻身躲開，蹣跚著掙起身來，背後緊緊靠著牢籠的盡頭的鐵柵。其中一個部下嚇得大叫：「大佐！」

「別開槍！」羅伊聽見有人扣起扳機，連忙吼道：「他只是不知道自己在做什麼而已！我能處理！」

他緊抿著嘴，拼命思考下一步。前劈火燒火燎的痛，微溫的黏稠液體沿著指尖滑落地上；然而，這種時刻他可沒有仔細檢查傷口的功夫，只能緊緊瞪著前方的鋼。合成獸又焦躁地團團亂轉，等待時機再次攻擊。羅伊正色盯著對方，到底該怎樣做，才能不再傷害雙方，又能打破這僵局？

要不，羅伊就趁愛德來不及反應，一下子衝到外面然後鎖門，讓他無法逃到籠外，找到銷靜劑什麼的就讓他平靜下來；要不，他們就乾脆讓愛德無法動彈……例如射傷他的腿什麼的……總之稍微弄傷他，好讓他無法反抗乖乖就範；要不……

羅伊正待想出第三個方案，愛德就發動攻擊了。這次，羅伊迅速跳到一旁，險險跟他擦身而過，然後旋身抓向愛德的兩邊耳側，堪堪揪住對方額角的燦金長毛，迫使對方趴在地上。愛德長嘷反抗，可是羅伊已經翻身騎上他的背項，把他死死壓在地上，無法撲騰掙扎。

愛德痛苦地試著掙動，拼命甩動頭顱，嘷叫著轉過頭去想再次噬咬對方。

「 **喂！** 」羅伊厲聲一喝：「 **夠了！愛德！** 」

他沒想過這話會引起什麼反應，畢竟這孩子現在不是人類，卻是一隻兇猛的狼犬，大概沒法聽懂他的意思──可是他心疼手痛，已經沒有耐心好好安撫對方了，只想大罵這孩子一頓……羅伊想大罵這孩子，問他為什麼── **到底為什麼** ──要允許這種殘酷可怕的事發生在他身上！蠢小鬼、 _天殺的、無可救藥的蠢小鬼！_

雖然羅伊對愛德的反應不抱期待，可是合成獸聽到大佐的怒吼，卻真的停下來、不再掙扎了；他粗喘著氣，一動不動，琥珀色的眼睛往後一轉，微睜著眼，怔怔地瞪著對方。

「 _……愛德？_ 」合成獸扭曲、低沉的嗓音問道。

羅伊一僵，驚得屏住氣息。他想張嘴說點什麼，總究還是閉上嘴巴。

「 _愛德？_ 」鋼又問道，嗓音突然變得緊張迫切。羅伊猶豫不決地俯頭看他，愛德華似乎在等著羅伊說什麼似的，但黑髮男人卻壓根不知道對方想他說什麼，所以他只能默然不語，然後毫無底氣地緩緩放開抓住對方頭腦的手。合成獸毫無再次攻擊的意思，羅伊趁機慢慢跨到地面。

合成獸搖搖擺擺的站起身來，一臉困惑的表情。他耷拉肩膀夾著尾巴，抬起頭來看著羅伊，可憐地輕聲嗚咽。

「 _愛德？_ 」他又顫抖著提聲問道：「 _名字、愛德？愛德？二十八號？愛德……？_ 」

羅伊這才理解到這孩子想要什麼，心裏驀地一緊──愛德想確認自己的名字。「二十八號」明明白白地刻在那塊殘酷的掛牌上面……肯定也刻進愛德的腦海裏了。羅伊使勁一嚥，這可憐的生物……到底有多久沒被人以真正名字稱呼過了？

「對……」羅伊硬是把喉間的哽咽嚥下：「對，你的名字是愛德。」

合成獸深深呼了口氣，然後輕輕點頭──點頭這細緻的動作明明只有人類才能明白，一隻仿如野獸的生物卻點頭了。愛德轉身走開，步向牢籠的另一端，垂著頭反覆呢喃自己的名字：「 _愛德……愛德……愛德……愛德……_ 」

籠外的士兵紛紛交頭接耳，等待大佐下命令，卻不安得像群焦躁的馴鹿似的。羅伊舉手讓他們不要輕舉妄動，同時小心地蹲下身子，希望知道愛德想做什麼。

愛德走到籠子盡頭，挨著鐵柵轉身面向羅伊。「 _愛德……愛德……_ 」他空洞地粗聲道。然而，他逐漸拔尖嗓音，拼命左右搖頭：「 _愛德……愛德！愛德！ **愛德！愛德！愛德！**_ 」

然後他拔腿往前直衝。

他全速衝向羅伊，高聲吶喊自己的名字。羅伊做好防禦的姿勢。然而，愛德徑自擦過他的身邊，重重撞向大佐身後的鐵柵。合成獸把自己撞得頭暈目眩，倒在地上，羅伊趕緊衝過去察看對方，但那孩子只勉強拖起身子，往後倒退幾步，又尖叫著衝向鐵柵，不住把頭重重撞向堅硬的金屬。淡金皮毛逐漸染上血跡，鮮血不住滾落眉額，他卻不顧不管，只反覆撞向鐵柵。

羅伊震驚地理解過來，這孩子想自殺。

「愛德！住手！」他驚呼著抓住合成獸的項圈，把對方扯回來。愛德咆哮著甩頭掙扎，項圈被扯得啪地斷了，他趁機衝前撞向鐵柵。

大佐又撲向合成獸，雙手緊緊抱住對方的頸脖肩膀，使勁把他往後拖。愛德哀嚎掙扎，試著把對方甩下來；然而，合成獸受傷了、而且餓得頭暈目眩，根本無法掙開對方的桎梏。

「住手，住手，住手！」羅伊緊摟著對方命令道：「聽好，愛德華！沒事的。噓……沒事了……我們回家，好不好？」

愛德聽了渾身一顫，不再反抗掙扎，卻是粗喘著氣，嗚咽著仔細聆聽。

「我會帶你回家。」大佐輕聲承諾：「但你必須冷靜下來，知道嗎？……你明白我的話嗎？」

愛德華嘴角流血，淡金額髮之下是血肉模糊的傷口，鮮血沿著狹長的臉頰直往下淌。他微偏過頭盯著羅伊，兩張截然不同的臉只距毫釐。合成獸滾圓的雙眼透出恐懼，直直瞪著對方的眼神困惑而痛苦……但那不是愛德的眼睛。這雙眼睛暗含動物的笨拙，只是一隻受驚的狗的眼睛而已。

「 _明白嗎？_ 」羅伊又問道，希望愛德聰慧過人的頭腦未被魯鈍的野獸吞噬。不會的，不會的，那孩子還在……他認得自己的名字，而且剛才突然發狂，也是因為他能明白自己身上發生了可怕的事……可是，除此以外呢？這孩子能明白嗎？

然而，愛德緩緩點頭。擱在對方背上的羅伊緊抿著嘴，緩緩放開愛德的脖子，頓時竟覺得寬心安慰把自己淹沒了，讓他手足虛軟。

「很好。」羅伊柔聲讚道：「你做得很好。」

「 _……好？_ 」愛德重覆道，幾不可聞的嗓音卻有如嗚咽啜泣。

羅伊狠狠嚥了一下，不得不沉默半晌，好讓自己冷靜下來，才試著揚聲回答；然而，他的嗓音還是滿帶哭意：「對，說得不錯……來吧。」他站起來，示意愛德跟他離開；然而，合成獸遲疑半晌，渾身顫抖低聲嗚咽著坐在地上。「來吧，愛德……」羅伊一腳跨出牢籠，又柔聲哄道。合成獸仰天長嘯，使勁掙起身子來，耷拉著腦袋，一拐一拐地跟著上司離開，嘴邊還不住喃喃自語。

「 _愛德……愛德……愛德……愛德……愛德……_ 」

 

TBC


	2. 【章二　最大善舉】

【章二　最大善舉】

馬斯坦古大佐匆匆走進小會議廳，亞力士‧路易‧阿姆士唐少佐以及馬斯‧修茲中佐連忙從座位站起身來，一絲不苟地行軍禮致敬。

「免了，兩位。」大佐趕緊說道，迅速拉出座位，隨便倒在椅子裏。「俗套什麼的就免了，我沒心情。」

「好吧，羅伊。」阿姆士唐點點頭，跟馬斯一起坐下來。

「我來遲了不好意思，替我縫針的護士動作慢得可以。」羅伊抱怨道，揮揮手臂示意。兩位軍部高層都無法看見傷口，因為軍服外套的袖子把手臂擋得嚴嚴密密；可是，普雷達少尉早前曾回到軍部報告，並指出羅伊臂上的傷口相當嚴重。

馬斯審視自己的上司兼多年死黨，細細打量對方的外表。羅伊一副疲憊困擾的樣子，額髮下的眉心緊蹙，難道是害頭痛了？……可是，他知道最好還是別問：羅伊的心情很糟糕──昨晚他跟普雷達少尉成功救出鋼，把那孩子帶回中央以後，心情就一直糟糕透頂；他早上特地跑到醫院處理傷口，讓他的心情更壞。

羅伊昨天就聯絡馬斯的調查小組，匯報改建實驗室裏可怕的發現。搜救行動屬最高機密，連馬斯和阿姆士唐也只是剛才才清楚來龍去脈──除了搜索隊員以外，他倆是極少數知道行動詳情的局外人。面對困境時，羅伊向來都擅長保持冷靜，公事公辦；然而，就是只通過電話解釋愛德華‧艾力克的事，馬斯也能清楚感到對方隱藏起來的悲痛。馬斯並不熟識合成獸的事，但羅伊氣餒沮喪的語氣讓他知道事情有多不妙。

要是連羅伊‧馬斯坦古也得為什麼事情憂心煩惱，世上大概沒有人能從那件事情手下避過一劫了。

「跟艾爾凡斯聯繫上了嗎？」羅伊問道，打開手裏的公事包，抽出一疊亂糟糟的文件。

「還沒有，長官。」阿姆士唐哀傷應道，低沉渾厚的嗓音在狹小的房間裏迴盪。

羅伊苦惱地嘆了口氣，一手不住按壓額角。「一定得讓他知道這件事，一定得讓他知道他的哥哥發生什麼事。」

「我們還在找他。」阿姆士唐歉然回應：「他在自行尋找愛德華君，大概又碰釘子了，應該已經動身回來。我們還沒有找到他，他就該回到中央了。」

「只要他回來就好，是不是我們找他回來的並不重要……」羅伊不情願地老實說道，然後轉頭看向馬斯：「你派人到現場了嗎？」

「嗯，一大早就去了。」馬斯應道：「明天我也親自跑一趟吧。我的部下已經跟我匯報了不少要命的事，羅伊……他們好些都嚇壞了。」

羅伊勉強一勾嘴角。「覺得害怕算他們聰明。那地方曾發生過難以言喻的恐怖事情，馬斯，就是一嗅那陣氣味，也該明白了。可不能如此玩弄鍊金術啊……」他搖搖頭，嚥下句尾。馬斯感到身旁的阿姆士唐無法抑制地渾身一顫。

「……愛德怎麼了？」馬斯沉默半晌，然後試探地悄聲問道。他本身非常喜愛那孩子──那孩子跟艾爾兩人都相當討人喜歡──聽到愛德被如此糟蹋，竟驚愕得無法成言。羅伊又是嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛沉默半晌。

「他還留在…… _獸醫診所_ 。」他緩緩應道，費盡九牛二虎之力才能勉強冷哼出最後四字。馬斯知道對方本想把愛德帶到正常醫院，但普雷達少尉好歹說服了對方，讓羅伊明白到讓獸醫看顧孩子比較好。馬斯雖沒親眼看過那孩子，但從普雷達口中，他也知道那孩子早已無法稱為人類，獸醫更能好好理解那副犬類的軀體。「我待會就會去接他，所以還是長話短說吧。」

「我們到底該如何處置愛德華君？」阿姆士唐悄聲問道。

羅伊聳聳肩。「把他帶到我家吧，還可以做什麼呢？可不能把他帶回宿舍、讓他一個人等艾爾回來……他的狀況很糟。」

大佐怔怔盯著自己的雙手，竟心無二致地陷入可怕的回憶。馬斯心裏一緊，羅伊所說的「很糟」，到底有多糟？

「不……我指長遠計劃。」阿姆士唐又說道，嗓音暗帶不耐：「我們該如何處置愛德華君？任由他一直變成這樣……？我們還有別的方案嗎？」

羅伊微側著頭，盯著另一位鍊金術師，然後輕聲說道：「這正是我傳召你的原因，亞力士。我們的確還有別的方案……最理想的情況，是我能把他跟狗分開。」

「……你知道該怎樣做嗎？」

羅伊嘆了口氣，扺著桌子揉揉額角。「不知道。」

會議室內一片沉默，半晌，馬斯坦古才輕咳著正色說道：「但我們不能任由他變成這樣，阿力士。我 _絕不會_ 任由他變成這樣。事情變成這樣，我唯一能信任的鍊金術師只有你了，你能想出幫助他的方法嗎……什麼都行……」

阿姆士唐哀傷地凝視羅伊，頽然耷拉著寬闊的肩膀。「對不起，羅伊。我對人體鍊成的理解不比你深……我懂得其實比你少得多。」

羅伊有點洩氣。「我想也是……我只是多問一下而已。」黑髮男人沉默半晌，然後苦澀低笑。「這情況下，能幫到他的也只有兩個人而已：修‧塔卡，以及愛德本人……不過，他倆目前都無法為我們提供任何建議。」他又搖搖頭低聲一笑，被這諷刺的事實逗笑了。

天呀，他真是累透了。

「……別的方案呢？」馬斯問道：「你說過我們有不止一個方案。」

羅伊唇上不大自然的笑容驀地淡去，好一陣子他也無法作聲，只能反覆打量兩位軍部高層，像是在考慮能否把念頭告訴他倆似的。良久，他總算挺直腰板，一副公事公辦、容不下任何反對聲音的表情。馬斯胃裏一陣翻騰，這方案必定不是什麼好事。

大佐說道：「作為鍊金術師、作為人類，我無法任由鋼變成這樣，餘生都受盡折磨。要是我無法把他變回來，我就把他人道毁滅。」

馬斯目瞪口呆，訥訥說道：「怎麼可能……」

「我已經反覆思量，要是別的方案都無法把他變回來，人道毁滅一途於他說來，已是最大善舉了。」羅伊淡淡說道，卻無法直視馬斯的眼睛。

「你管那是 _善舉_ ？」馬斯怒吼：「你管殺死那孩子是 _善舉_ ？」

「反對無效，這是我的決定。」

「 _你的決定_ ？」馬斯不可置信地叫道，阿姆士唐則保持沉默，不自在地挪挪身子。「艾爾的意思呢？難道他沒有決定權嗎？天呀，羅伊！愛德是他唯一的親人啊！你不該跟他商量一下嗎？」

「不，我不會跟他商量。」羅伊淡淡應道：「他絕不會贊成把愛德華人道毁滅，我早就知道了。跟他討論根本沒用。」

「但是──」

「如果他不願意接受，就去跟大總統抗議吧。這事歸國家鍊金術師管轄，而我是最高軍階的國家鍊金術師，所以由我決定。」

羅伊公事公辦地把一份文件冷冷推向阿姆士唐中尉。

「然而，我需要另一位國家鍊金術師的同意，才能這樣做。」他意味深長地盯著阿姆士唐，又把筆遞給對方。「要是我們確實沒有任何方法幫助愛德華，大總統希望我們能呈上證明文件。所以，亞力士，如果你贊同我的方法，就替我簽名。」

馬斯不可置否地冷冷一哼，然後看向阿姆士唐──豪腕之鍊金術師絕不會接受這種可怕的事情……他太溫厚仁慈了，絕不會任由羅伊隨意操控別人的性命。羅伊這下子可是白費勁了……

阿姆士唐盯著大佐遞來的黑筆，黯藍眼睛醞釀著陰鬱的情緒。

「要是你有別的方案，我是求之不得。」羅伊啞聲道：「要是你有別的方法……什麼都行，再遙不可及也好……請你務必賜教。」

魁梧的男人沉默良久，動也不動地苦苦思索。然後他緊緊閉上眼睛，好一陣子才猛然睜開，一聲不哼的抓過黑筆，開始在文件上簽名。

馬斯頽然倒回椅子裏，驚怒交加地盯著阿姆士唐，看著對方在那份可怕的文件上龍飛鳳舞地簽上自己的名字。魁梧男人定是看到馬斯臉上的嚇人神色了，竟不由自主地一抖，這才硬板著臉，把文件推給上司。

「……謝謝你，亞力士。」羅伊誠懇地道謝：「你可以出去了。」

他緩緩點頭，三人紛紛站起比軍禮道別。阿姆士唐轉身離開房間，馬斯卻看到魁梧男人的眼角凝結閃光。

會議室的門板才關上，羅伊就轉身面向馬斯。「調查方面，我需要──」

「 _你瘋了？_ 」

羅伊一頓，抬眼看向多年友人，卻是一臉冷漠木然。「馬斯，我知道你不會理解……」

「那就給我解釋！」

大佐重重嘆了口氣，急躁地亂扒黑髮，卻終究不作一聲。馬斯怒吼著猛然抓住對方，強迫友人看著自己。羅伊抬眼看他，臉上卻突然泛上一鼓怒意。

「聽好！我絕不希望發生這種事！」羅伊吼道，一掌推開馬斯。「馬斯！我會拼盡所能，以免走上人道毁滅一途，但要是我毫無辦法的話，我也別無他選！」然後他一臉挫敗地搖搖頭：「作出這種決定，你以為我很好過？你真的以為我是這種喪心病狂的人？……我真的需要你的支持，馬斯。」

馬斯緊抿著嘴，不得不看別他方。他不想看到死黨眼裏的痛苦內疚、也不想認為把愛德華殺死，不是惡行卻是善舉。

「況且，要是我無法把他變回來，才不得不動用這最後一手。」羅伊繼續正色道：「所以我必需借助你們調查小隊的幫忙。請你細心聽我說……」

馬斯深深吸了口氣，輕閉著眼，重重揉著後頸。他終究點點頭，倒回椅子裏，挨著桌子重重敲著手指。

「好吧，羅伊，儘管說。」

羅伊默默坐下來，把剛才那疊雜亂的文件塞給對方。

「很好。我需要你和小隊搜集資料。雖然這些文件已經詳細標明我需要什麼資料，不過現場找到的所有物資也可能有用……馬斯，我這是瞎子摸象。我從沒遇見過這種上級的人體鍊成，所以那些鍊金術師留下關於實驗的任何記錄、文檔，你都為我帶回來吧……尤其是關於二十八號實驗的記錄。」

「二十八號？」馬斯打開羅伊遞過來的文件：「那是愛德嗎？」

羅伊點點頭。「也找找二十七號的資料吧。他倆被關在……同一個 _籠子_ 裏，定是因為他們承受了相同的實驗吧。」

「……我會盡力的。」

「這就好，馬斯。我想你知道，我也會歇盡所能。」羅伊哀傷而誠懇地應道：「塔卡被捕後，從他家沒收的原稿我都拿來了。我要把所有資料翻閱一遍，起碼需時數天──不，數周；不過那些資料定有什麼能幫忙的……」

「不錯。」

羅伊鬱鬱不樂地盯著馬斯，半晌才蓋上公事包，再次站起身來。「……好了，要商量的我們都商量了。」

「慢著，沒法幫助愛德的下場我們還沒有共識……」馬斯壓著嗓音脅迫道。羅伊忍不住緊蹙眉心。

「算了吧，馬斯，你無法阻止人道毁滅，希望我們不必走上絕路吧……難道你對我毫無信心，認為我無法成功，所以只能想到失敗的後果？」

馬斯緩緩呼了口氣，整理羅伊塞給他的文件，緊緊抱在懷裏。「你說得對。」他站起身來輕聲說道：「抱歉，我知道你也難受。」

羅伊不自在地聳聳肩，舉手按壓眼睛。馬斯知道對方過於疲勞，讓他精神損耗；把愛德帶回來後，他就沒有睡過吧……傷口火燒火燎、憂慮蝕人心神，肯定讓他越加疲憊。

「羅伊，回家睡一陣子吧。」馬斯柔聲道，輕握對方的肩膀。

「不行。」他打了個呵欠：「還得把愛德華領回來。」

「我跟你一起去。我想親眼看看那孩子的情況……然後你回去休息，我替你照顧他。」

羅伊惺忪地瞄瞄他，然後略略低頭以示感謝：「……麻煩你了。」

馬斯蒼白地朝他一笑，然後一併走出會議室。

 

TBC


	3. 【章三　邪惡】

【章三　邪惡】

好吧……這孩子看起來似乎整潔 _一丁點_ 了。

羅伊不安地俯視愛德華，墨黑深邃的雙眼掠過被剃去毛髮的幾片秃處，缺毛的地方滿是縫補傷痕、插滿了針頭好輸入維生液體和抗生素。那孩子目光散煥、吐著舌頭，一動不動地趴在冰冷的檢查鐵桌上。馬斯站在房間一端，硬是壓下心裏的恐懼震撼。

「這孩子相當不合作，所以我們得麻醉牠。」年輕的獸醫歡快地說道，讓羅伊十分不爽：「不過牠很快就會恢復過來了。」

「嗯。」羅伊木然道：「他怎麼樣？」

「嗯，這可憐的孩子幾乎餓死……」她微扁著嘴，愛憐地輕揉愛德的脖子：「而且被虐待了好一段時間。你到底在哪找到牠？」

「他的我叔叔的狗。」羅伊流利地撒謊，用昨天想到的藉口唬人：「我昨天去探望叔叔，卻看見叔叔殘忍地對待他，所以把他帶來了。叔叔把他丟了才高興呢。」

「沒心沒肺的傢伙……」獸醫嘆道，又輕搔著愛德華的耳背。合成獸輕輕閉上散煥的眼睛，卻不作反應。「給予時日，這孩子就會好起來的。牠沒有致命傷痕，只是額頭割傷了，脅腹間也有舊傷；大概是跟其他狗隻打架了吧。只要保持傷口清潔，讓牠慢慢增加體重，很快就能恢復過來追趕野貓了！」

羅伊胃裏一陣緊縮。「我想也是。」

「牠是個乖孩子。嗯，真乖……」她又俯身柔聲逗弄愛德華，羅伊看在眼裏竟有賞她耳光的衝動。怎能用這副語氣跟鋼說話？把鋼當成弱智嗎？腦殘女人，這孩子比她不知道聰明幾倍！

羅伊緊抿著嘴，死命控制自己，想驅走這陣突如其來的怒意。這女人什麼也不知道，只是誤以為眼前的生物是頭狗而已……可不能怨恨獸醫。羅伊不過是過於疲憊、過於沮喪，以及相當、相當疼心。

「這孩子是什麼品種？」她好奇問道，扒開愛德華的嘴巴，檢查他的牙肉色澤，喃喃自語道：「嗯……還是不夠血色……」

「他……由不同種類混合而成。」羅伊的嘴角一勾，拉出一副譏諷的陰鬱笑容；身後的馬斯則納悶地輕咳一聲。

獸醫困惑地一挑眉，顯然不明白對方的冷笑話。

「我們……我們可以把他帶回去了嗎？」他們沉默半晌，馬斯才悄聲問道。他鼓起勇氣走上前去，站在愛德身旁，輕輕撫弄那孩子。這情景看在羅伊眼裏，竟為對方感到難過：早在駕車來這地方的路上，他就警告過對方，讓對方知道愛德已經變得面目全非、被殘酷虐待得瘦若枯骨；然而，看到愛德皮膚之下高聳參差的脊骨、看到那雙空洞的大眼睛毫無孩子的神態，還是讓人相當難過。馬斯內心動盪震撼，羅伊實在無法責難他。

「我希望這孩子能留下來多一陣子……」獸醫說道：「起碼待麻醉劑消退了再走啊。」

「我們這就帶他走。」羅伊悄聲說道，語氣卻讓人毫無反駁的餘地。

她抿抿嘴，卻只聳肩抓過櫃枱上的小紙袋，裏面放了好幾瓶藥丸。獸醫跟羅伊解釋藥丸的服用時間；黑髮男人則凝神聆聽，仔細記好對方的重點。總算把要點都說完後，馬斯接過小紙袋，羅伊則小心翼翼地把愛德從桌上抱起來，輕聲跟獸醫道謝。愛德被抱起來，卻只低低地嗚咽一聲，並無別的反應。天啊，這孩子實在 _太輕了_ ……輕得就像那身微溫的皮毛之下，只有不帶一絲肌肉的枯骨似的。羅伊胃裏再次翻攪，卻只輕咳著硬是壓下那陣懼意──還沒有開始幫忙愛德，怎能先滅自己威風？他可以拯救愛德、他可以處理這種事、他可以把一切都回復過來。

**他絕對可以。**

羅伊和馬斯走到外面的停泊處。馬斯把車門打開，好讓羅伊把懷裏的動物放到後座。

「那……我們就是要把他帶到你家嗎？」羅伊把門關上，馬斯則悄聲問道，嗓音極力壓抑著快要崩潰的情緒。羅伊抬眼看他，只哀傷地點點頭，默默坐進副駕駛座。

駕向羅伊的家時，他倆沉默無語，只有後座的愛德偶爾發出低沉痛苦的嗚咽聲──麻醉藥大概是要消退了。後方每傳出一響聲音，馬斯握住方向盤的手就是一緊，然後偷偷瞥向倒後鏡，好察看那孩子的狀況。

他們駛上道路，羅伊往後一看，卻看見愛德虛軟無力的四肢試著撐起身子，像個醉漢似的搖晃不休。

「別動，坐下來。」羅伊柔聲命令，轉過身去看著對方。愛德困惑地盯著他，半晌才趴在座位上。「很好，愛德。」

「 _很……很好。_ 」愛德茫然應道，呆呆盯著羅伊。

「對，說得沒錯。你認得我，是不是？」羅伊問道。

「 _……是。_ 」

「非常好。你知道我的名字，是不是？」

愛德訥訥一頓。馬斯緊屏著氣，從倒後鏡看著他，等待那孩子回答。然而，愛德萎頓地趴向座位，把頭擱在爪子上。

「 _名字……愛德。_ 」他喃喃道，雖然知道這不是正確答案，卻非得回答什麼不可。「 _愛德……愛德，愛德。_ 」

馬斯重重嚥了口氣，一臉蒼白地轉眼看向道路。羅伊知道這男人逐漸明白到愛德變成合成獸的後果……知道這男人心裏僅存的希望逐漸消散，跟聽到愛德的零散回答一般傷人。

「沒事的，愛德華。我們晚點再試。」羅伊安撫合成獸，轉過身來坐好，緊緊閉著眼睛，試著驅走從昨天就逐漸攀升的惱人頭痛。

愛德的情況沒有轉壞，這算是不錯了。羅伊衷心相信愛德知道他是誰，只是忘了他的名字而已。昨天找到他以來，羅伊就不時提問他，以確認對方思維的受損程度；考問自己的名字似乎相當容易，所以羅伊從昨天就反覆提問相同的問題。然而，這孩子還是沒法正確回答。鋼似乎只能記得『愛德』這個名字，除非反覆提醒，否則鋼無法想起其他名字──不過只要提起熟人的名字，他就會熟識地輕輕點頭。

愛德的腦袋已經無法多作思考，他可以回答簡單的是非題，別的就不行了。羅伊曾讓他把二跟四加起來，孩子卻是一臉茫然，連羅伊的問題也無法理解，所以乾脆不作一聲。那瞬間，羅伊知道自己認識的愛德已經消失了……不然就是被囚在野獸的思維下，無法脫身。羅伊希望幫助對方回想事情，於是試著跟他講艾爾凡斯的事；可是愛德聽了，只發出絕望的嗚咽，焦躁不堪地團團亂轉，低聲喃喃道：「 _想要艾爾，想要艾爾，想要艾爾……艾爾、艾爾、愛德、艾爾……_ 」所以羅伊絕口不提艾爾的事。

馬斯在羅伊家門前停車，讓他倆走出車子。羅伊拉開後座車門，馬斯則彎腰進去，想抱起愛德；合成獸卻發出警告似的咆哮，中佐趕緊往後退。

「讓我來。」羅伊說道，在車門前彎腰說道：「過來，愛德。」

愛德遲疑半晌，然後挪過身子，讓羅伊把他抱出車外。

「……他不認得我了？」馬斯把車子摔上，沮喪問道。

「不對，我肯定他還能認得你。」羅伊邊走向家門，邊安撫對方：「他說他認得普雷達，也不肯讓普雷達碰他。所以他不是針對你，只是特別喜歡我而已……大概因為我找到他吧。」

「他 _喜歡_ 你？」馬斯輕勾嘴角，拉出一抹哀傷的笑容：「哇哦，這更能證明這孩子不妥吧……」

「還要你說嗎。」羅伊應道，實在無法笑出來。

愛德歪過脖子，迷惑地盯著羅伊，虛弱地一搖尾巴。

馬斯用自己的備用鑰匙打開前門，讓他們魚貫內進。羅伊以手肘撥開電燈開關，抱著愛德華走向沙潑，把那孩子輕輕放在灰藍色的坐墊上。

「留在這兒，行吧？」羅伊跪在沙潑旁說道：「再睡一陣子。」

愛德惺忪地盯著羅伊，半晌才蜷縮著身子，疲乏地閉上眼睛，嘆了口氣。羅伊舉手想輕揉對方頭頂，卻驀地頓住了：愛德不是狗，就算他多像一條狗，也絕不應把他當成狗……羅伊不得不一直提醒自己。他把手收回，緩緩垂在身側；站起身子時狠狠地掐著拳頭。

馬斯還是默默地盯著愛德，繃緊的五官露出難過的表情。羅伊嘆了口氣，抓過對方的手臂，把他拖進廚房，以免被愛德聽到他們的對話……但那孩子無法聽懂他倆的說話就是了……

「馬斯，明白了嗎？」羅伊悄聲問道：「明白我為何無法任由他變成這樣，甚至不惜把他殺了嗎？」

「我……但是……」馬斯耷拉著肩：「……但是他也不至於 _那麼糟糕_ 吧……艾爾能照顧他的……」

「馬斯……」

「他就像是有點殘缺而已……」中尉雖然難受，卻還是壓著嗓音，繼續說道：「不能就這樣把他殺了！連他也不覺得痛苦，任由他變成這樣有何不可？」

羅伊在廚房桌旁坐下，重重挨進椅子，閉上眼睛。「才不只是殘缺……」他沉默半晌，才緩緩說道：「如果他只是智力下退了，我沒法把他變回來的話，也會隨他去了。可是……可是他相當痛苦，馬斯，合成獸就是活著也覺得痛苦。你該還記得塔卡那會說話的合成獸吧？」

「……我記得。」馬斯不情不願地應道。羅伊睜開雙眼，默默看著對方，讓友人回想那頭可憐的合成獸，回想她最後的說話：『 _我想死。_ 』

「愛德的身體已經被改變，不論人類，還是動物，也絕不該變成這樣。他的筋肉、骨血已被悉數扭曲、糟蹋……你能理解那是什麼感覺嗎？」

「他目前似乎還行……」馬斯無力反駁。

「只是因為他受麻醉劑影響。」羅伊不耐煩地揮揮手：「這種生活，你真的以為他能挨過去嗎？」

「可是……可是他或許願意承受痛苦……機械鎧讓人痛不欲生，他也忍受了好幾年了啊……」

「他才 _不願意_ 承受。」羅伊悄聲說道。

「他願意不願意，你怎麼會知道？」

羅伊緊抿著嘴，沉默良久才啞聲說道：「他曾試圖自殺。」把這事告訴馬斯，讓他覺得自己侵犯了愛德的隱私，但羅伊不得不讓對方明白，自己出此下策原因。「要不是我阻止他，他早就把腦袋撞碎了……所以他的額角才有那些傷痕。」

馬斯重重跌坐在椅子裏，在羅伊對面焦躁地揉揉臉。

「……他可能只是一時沒法接受而已……」馬斯試著堅持刻苦主意，但羅伊能看出對方的論點已逐漸被自己磨盡了。「可能那只是意外。」

「他不錯是無法接受……卻絕不是意外。」羅伊呼了口氣，弓著背趴在桌上：「雖然他未必明白發生什麼事……但他也知道痛，也知道那很……邪惡，這就足以讓他想死了。」

羅伊費剎思量，才能想出『邪惡』二字來形容愛德經歷過的事。合成獸身周彷彿籠罩著一陣可怕的光暈，無法目視，卻能領會；他在地下釀酒廠感到的寒意，就是這些光暈……這種不可饒恕的邪惡感覺緊繞繚著愛德華受盡折磨的身體。或許他是鍊金術師，才能強烈感到那種光暈，但他確信好些部下也有一般覺感。那像種刺骨蝕血的……錯誤沾污空氣，教他胃裏翻騰抽搐，讓他的求生本能高呼『 **危險！** 』。

多年以前，塔卡曾領著能說話的合成獸來到議事堂，以進行國家鍊金術師資格檢定。在場的所有鍊金術師都不安地挪挪身體，當時還沒有人曉得那瘋子把妻子鍊成合成獸呢。那次是羅伊首次目睹合成獸，那可憐的生物讓他隱隱泛起懼意，那時候他就決意不染指這方面的鍊成術。議事堂滿佈催人欲吐的感覺……就像恐懼和哀傷一下子襲上心頭，讓人頭暈目眩……然而，從愛德身上傳來的可怕感覺比當時還要強烈十倍。

最可怕的是，羅伊肯定愛德自己也能感到那種光暈，畢竟他也是個鍊金術師啊……好吧，他 _曾_ 是個鍊金術師。能感受到、也清楚理解那種無法言喻、污衊討厭的邪惡感覺，卻永遠無法逃開（因為那種感覺正正就在自己 _體內_ ！），到底有多恐怖呢？羅伊一想及此，就無法自控地渾身一顫，然後又啞聲道：

「馬斯，你應該無法清楚理解這件事，因為你從不研習鍊金術。但換了我是愛德，我也不希望繼續生存啊……換了是其他鍊金術師，他們的感受也大概一樣。」羅伊一頓，雙手緩緩緊抱著自己。「愛德華身上傳來的禁忌氣息有多可怕，我甚至無法好好告訴你……我只能說那是個夢魘，愛德變成了自己的夢魘。就算面對最可怕的死敵，我也不忍心如此詛咒他啊。」

馬斯狠狠一嚥，垂眼默默盯著桌子。

「這正是我無法任由他變成這樣的原因。」羅伊悄聲道：「讓他一直維持合成獸的狀況，你知道有多殘忍嗎？你也知道艾爾凡斯絕不會讓他走……所以我不想讓艾爾知道啊。」

「你……你真的可以把他變回來嗎？」馬斯沉默半晌，終究啞聲問道，繃緊的嗓音在小小的廚房裏迴盪。

「我也不知道。」羅伊老實承認：「我先得做大範圍的資料搜集，才能確實回答你。不過我 _認為_ 我能做到。」

「不過，為什麼不能讓艾爾幫忙？為什麼我們得處處隱瞞他？」馬斯輕聲迫問：「真的得把他當成局外人嗎？」

羅伊一眨眼。「我當然也希望他能幫忙，不過你知道他在哪嗎？我可沒半分頭緒。」

「不過──」

「你大概是誤會我了，馬斯。」羅伊插嘴道：「我不反對讓艾爾幫忙，相反我是 _求之不得_ 。對於合成獸，他跟愛德都比我有經驗多了──雖然他不比愛德熟練聰穎，但他還是很有天份，也比我懂的多。」

「但你說過──」

「可惜，我知道他跟愛德也不大清楚合成獸的事。艾爾凡斯說過，塔卡的女兒出事後，愛德曾希望把女孩跟狗分開，但他倆都無從下手。我不是對艾爾毫無信心……只要能找到他，我也希望讓那孩子全力幫忙。只是，如果我們無法把愛德變回來，我不希望艾爾阻止我。我要說的就是這些了……」

羅伊嚥下句尾，深深吸氣，又緩緩吐氣。這下子，他要說的都全部說出來了；要是馬斯還是不同意的話，他也永遠不會改變立場了，羅伊就得獨自完成這無情的任務。就算馬斯恨他也罷……就算他永遠失去了最深厚的友誼也罷……羅伊還是堅信，要是耗盡一切方法都沒無把愛德轉回來，讓那孩子永遠沉睡是最人道的事了。

馬斯消沉地拉扒著頭髮，沮喪地垂下頭來，門外透來的微弱光暈映亮了他的眼鏡，讓人無法看清他的眼神。

「那……太不公平了。」他哽咽著喃喃道。

「說得沒錯：太不公平了……」羅伊悄聲應道：「你現在明白我的苦衷了吧？」

馬斯點點頭，暗地擦擦眼睛。

「心存希望吧，馬斯。」羅伊沉默半晌，試著撐起笑容以鼓勵對方：「我可是超厲害的，幾乎是最強的鍊金術師呢。雖然我沒接觸過合成獸鍊成，但 _不代表_ 我做不到，只要給我點時間……還有運氣……就好。」

「……你更需要謙遜啦。」馬斯輕輕勾起嘴角，卻是羅伊看過最哀傷的笑容。

「謙遜可幫不上忙，馬斯。」羅伊哼道，然後難看地大打呵欠：「不過，睡眠可是大有脾益。」

「好啊……」馬斯點點頭：「你去補眠吧，我替你跟愛德呆一陣子。」

「不用了，回家去吧。明天你一大早就要去那個實驗室，因為那些資料我想盡快到手；況且那孩子吃了麻醉藥，正昏沉得很，大概會一覺睡到天明，今晚大概不需要盯著他。」

馬斯挨在椅子裏，轉頭看向起居室。受位置局限，羅伊只能看到愛德華背上的一小撮淡金皮毛，正隨著呼吸一起一伏。愛德睡得人事不知，只是稍微挪挪身子，喃喃地低聲咕噥。

「……也對。」馬斯輕聲道。

羅伊猛然睜開眼睛，夢境的碎片逐漸消融，悄悄在腦海深處沉澱，跟其他夢魘碎片一同褪色。窗外的天色還是一片幽暗，放在床邊的腕錶正森森地標示凌晨三時十六分。

唉。

他閉上眼睛，翻身側著身子。吵醒他的到底是什麼？屋子外面傳來聲音了麼？園子的橡樹住了一大群松鼠，那些小祖宗總趁天還沒亮就吵嘴扒屋頂。羅伊嘆了口氣，拜託，冬天快來吧，待那些小渾帳冬眠了，他就有一兩個月能睡得安穩。他屏著氣，試著凝神聆聽那些松鼠的動靜。

那陣聲音總算傳到他的耳裏了；然而，可不是那些短毛的齧齒混蛋在屋頂擾人清夢，而是一陣低沉痛苦的嗚咽，讓羅伊背上發寒。他再次睜開眼睛，盯著眼睛幽暗無光的房間，床尾卻有一雙燦金眼睛默默凝視自己，幾乎把他嚇得摔到床下。他腦裏一片迷糊，胸口卻怦然亂跳，讓他費了整整三秒才意識到，一隻生物闖進了自己烏七黑八的睡房。

「愛德？」羅伊迷糊問道，掙起身來看向床邊的合成獸：「小鬼，回去睡吧。」

愛德又嗚咽一聲，緩緩一晃尾巴。

「嗯？」羅伊打個呵欠，揉揉惺忪的眼睛：「怎麼了？……冷嗎？」

愛徳不作一聲，後腿卻使力一蹬，小爪子拼命亂扒，試著爬到床上。羅伊默默看著孩子胡亂掙扎，半晌才嘆了口氣，掙開柔軟溫暖的被子，走到愛德身旁，跌跌撞撞地把對方推到床上。愛德含糊地咕噥一聲，聽上去倒像似是而非的『謝謝』；羅伊則低哼著回應，倒回床上鑽進溫暖的被子。艾德一拐一拐的在彈性床墊上蹣跚而行，然後疲乏地嘆了口氣，倒下來蜷縮著身子，以鼻尖抵著羅伊身側，這才滿意地閉上眼睛。

羅伊輕蹙著眉，想把對方推開──跟合成獸同處一室，那陣恐怖邪惡的感覺已經讓人難以入睡；現在合成獸緊貼著他，更是讓他毛骨聳然。然而，這孩子過去數月都承受非人折磨，現在只要求一丁點安慰又有何不可呢？大佐真的無法狠下心來推開對方，只能抓過被子，蓋著愛德蜷縮著的身子，然後緊閉著眼，極力催眠自己，假裝身旁的並不是催人欲吐的扭曲生物……那只是獨單驚惶的孩子，只想得到一丁點與別人肌膚相親的溫暖而已。

……羅伊當晚都無法再次入睡。

 

TBC


	4. 【章四　暴躁易怒】

【章四　暴躁易怒】

第二天早上，羅伊和愛德費了很多時間，要摸清對方的個性喜惡。

其實，反覆進行『社交探索』、想知道該怎樣面對對方的，只有羅伊；因為愛德受藥物影響，只能昏昏沉沉地趴在沙潑上（羅伊費盡九牛二虎之力，才能把藥塞進對方嘴裏……於雙方說來，這都是個十分糟糕的經驗）。當初羅伊決定把愛德帶回家裏時，曾決心以平常態度面對合成獸，想笑話對方、諷刺對方之類的；然而，愛德半點不合作。

那孩子變得面目全非。雖然這倒不是怪事，畢竟他經歷了那種可怕的事；可是合作獸完全沒有半分愛德的影子，羅伊倒是沒有心理準備。羅伊曾認為，只要愛德受自己保護、遠離危險，就會冷靜下來，本身的個性就會漸漸浮現。然而，他錯了。硬說這生物跟愛德華相似的話，那羅伊真的不認識理解愛德；合成獸有時候怯懦鬱抑……有時候卻熱情任性。早上在羅伊身旁醒過來後，愛德就爪鼻並用的不住擾騷對方，直至羅伊受不了、隨便拍拍他才肯甘休。面對這孩子，不把對方當作小狗實在太難了，尤其是他的動作神態、都跟小狗同出一轍。

嘛，最好還是別對這點糾纏太深；相比如何跟半人半獸的合成獸共處，他眼下還有更重要的課題。

最急切的難題是，必須讓這孩子吃點東西。獸醫曾囑咐過羅伊，每次只能給愛德餵一丁點食物，因為他的身體已經習慣了飢餓；要是貿然讓他吃太多的話，那孩子可能會休克、甚至死亡。她提議先以水調淡罐頭狗食，再讓愛德少量多餐地吃；然而，就算殺了羅伊，他也絕不會讓愛德吃狗食的……縱使愛德前真的是條狗也罷。

羅伊總算下定決心，要給愛德翻熱肉末淡湯；這種食物應該有大量蛋白質，足以維持愛德的需要，卻也不會害他嘔吐生病。淡湯弄熱後，他想把盤子放在地上，卻又遲疑不決──他真的不想讓那孩子趴在地上吃飯……可是要求合成獸像人一樣坐在桌旁，倒是太苛刻了。算了，反正愛德作為人類的理智也不會突然浮現，不會拒絕在地上吃飯，那羅伊也只能挫敗的嘆了口氣，把盤子放在廚房的白瓷地板了。

孩子迅雷不及掩耳間就顫抖著身子，弓著背一口氣飲光了湯，湯裏的肉末他也顧不上咀嚼，就呼嚕呼嚕地全嚥下去了。他拼命猛舐盤子的樣子實在讓人難過，竟眨眼間就讓盤子空了；然後，他又猛舐地板，把剛才匆忙間濺開去的湯汁都吃光。羅伊緊咬著唇，痛心地盯著那孩子。天呀，這可憐的孩子到底有多餓啊……羅伊壓抑著給對方添食的衝動，再吃下去會讓愛德吐得昏天黑地吧，他的胃部還沒法一下子承受太多食物。那麼，一兩小時後再給他東西吃吧。

就算盤子空了，愛德還是不死心地把黑色盤子舐得乾乾淨淨，然後鼻子使勁，把盤子推向羅伊，在地上磨出刺耳的聲音。羅伊蹲下身來，想接過乾乾淨淨的盤子，放到洗滌槽裏；然而，他才伸出手來，愛德就脅迫地低聲嘷叫，倒矗著項毛威嚇對方。羅伊被愛德嚇了一跳，趕緊收回手來。愛德又哮了好幾聲，這才垂下頭著盯著盤子。

「行，行……我知道了。」羅伊站起身來朝愛德喃喃道。他明白餓得半死的狗對食物都很有佔有欲……雖然理解到這點，但他也不可能以平常心面對愛德的行為啊。他決定先讓那孩子冷靜下來，所以走到起居室，跌坐在沙發上。他瞄到茶几上多得嚇人的大疊原稿，不由自主地嘆了口氣。

面前大堆能壓死人的文件，就是綴命之鍊金術師的所有鍊金術報告──大至學術期刊論文，小至廢紙隨手摘下的小筆記，通通都在這裏了。要把這些東西看完，肯定得花不少時間吧……零碎的資料可多著呢。塔卡的私人筆記肯定只供他自己翻閱，因為那些文字只有塔卡才能看懂。昨晚睡前羅伊看了一點筆記，但那些字潦草得讓人根本看不懂，而且顯然是興之所致、隨便摘下的零散概念。突然想到關於鍊金術的點子時，羅伊也會像塔卡一樣隨手記下來──有時候他來不及仔細記好，隔天連他自己也看不清那些潦草字跡呢。然而，要學會那個瘋子的鍊金術，他就必須嘗試辨清眼前所有零星記錄──這實在讓人相當沮喪。

他正要彎腰拿過一份文件，眼角卻瞄到愛德在鬼鬼祟祟地溜出廚房。那孩子一拐一拐地挪著腳步，大概是痛得要命吧。獸醫曾給他一點溫和的止痛藥，但羅伊知道那些藥根本毫無效用──愛德的身體被殘酷地撕扯扭曲，那些半調子的止痛劑怎會有效？他看著愛德緩緩拐到沙發一端，蹬腿扒爪的想爬到沙發上，可是一使勁卻痛得低聲嗚咽，只得放棄沙發，轉而蜷縮著身子，趴在羅伊腳旁。

羅伊緊咬牙關，拼命無視對方，假裝沒察覺愛德吹拂到自己腳上的溫暖呼息；然後狠下心去打開文件，專心搜查線索。

媽的。羅伊說釀酒廠曾發生無法言喻的可怕事件，可沒言過於實。馬斯雖然見過不少大場面，但這次可不是他的經歷所能比擬的；這簡直是夢魘、簡直是煉獄。

潮濕昏暗的環境、還有那種無法看見的邪惡氣場，都讓修茲中佐渾身一顫，簡直像什麼人把濕冷陰寒的手指，滴溜溜地拂過背項似的。天呀，他真的想馬上拔腿而逃──而且他的部下也是一般感受：他們幾乎腳不沾地地迅速前進，全都想全速完成任務、盡快離開。馬斯和手下留在這地方好半天了，時正日暮，任務都快完成了，大伙越加焦慮煩躁……況且，實驗室內一陣不祥的氣氛，讓他們更是不安難耐。

「長官！」其中一位部下急步趕來，大叫道：「下層有更多屍體以及動物，我們已經拍照記錄了。」

「很好。把屍體運進貨車，上層應該還有好幾具屍體。」

「是，長官。另外，巴利少佐讓我把這帶給你。」軍人遞出一份厚厚的文件：「在下層找到的。」

馬斯接過檔案夾，好奇地翻閱文件標籤。首兩個標籤指示『實驗：二十七號』和『實驗：二十八號』。他森森一笑。

「哦，好極了。」他對下屬笑道：「辛苦了。馬斯坦古大佐正需要這份文件……通知巴利全速完成下層搜索，然後離開這地方。我希望盡快出去，相信大伙也是一般心思。」

軍人一臉瞭然地微笑，正色比過軍禮，才轉身跑回樓梯。馬斯看著對方的背影，半晌才垂眼看著手裏的檔案夾。很好。他曾擔心那些混帳鍊金術師會夾帶私逃，連這些重要的文件都一併帶走，因為他們的確把大部份檔案都拿走了。一層的文件櫃全都是空的，連『實驗對象』都給帶走了，剩下來的只有幾具扭曲殘缺的屍體……這些屍體肯定會讓馬斯作惡夢的。那是失敗的實驗體吧。

下層卻不一樣，還剩下很多證據：文件、屍體、化學藥劑、實驗工具……應有盡有，通通留在幽暗潮濕的地底長霉腐爛。那些反政府混帳大概擔心被抓，逃得過於匆忙了。不過，馬斯認為他們大可放心，因為那些人渣逃了好幾星期，羅伊才接到那封匿名信件，讓他知道愛德在這裏。除了制裁入獄以外，肯定還有什麼事把他們嚇得雞飛狗竄吧……不過要是羅伊抓著他們，下場肯定不止入獄那麼輕鬆。

馬斯嘆了口氣。軍方應該永遠不知道這地方發生了什麼事吧……高層當初就不希望徹查此事，所以馬斯和部下也只能進行表面調查。大總統想匆匆抹殺此事，以免被市民得到零星消息。要是亞美斯多利斯的知識份子知道，有人如此濫用高等鍊金術的話，對軍方而言可不是好事；因為他們很快就會把這種殘酷不仁的事情，懷疑到實力超群的國家鍊金術師身上……

這當然不是真的啊……起碼馬斯認為這不是真的。他跟好幾個國家鍊金術師交情甚篤，連多年死黨也是國家鍊金術師，所以他能肯定他們絕對不會動這種歪念。可惜，自平定東方叛亂之後，大眾依然把國家鍊金術師視為暴戾份子。他們大概會認為，既然國家鍊金術師在伊修瓦爾內戰可以肆意殘殺平民，會進行這些殘酷不仁的實驗也不稀奇吧。

縱是如此，大總統不容許馬斯進行深入調查，他還是快氣瘋了。那些反政府鍊金術師已經肆虐多年，只是行事小心，軍方一直無法把他們繩之以法；然而，今次他們實在殘忍得令人髮指：這些實驗已經是滅絕人性的屠殺了，天曉得那些禽獸到底糟蹋了幾條無辜的性命？天曉得他們冠著『科學』的名義，讓幾個跟愛德一樣的孩子慘遭毒手？

馬斯低低地、沮喪地嘆了口氣，緩緩步向角落的實驗桌旁。好吧，那些人渣怎樣也不重要了，反正他們早就逃之夭夭；眼下最重要的是讓愛德回恢過來，以及認出屍體的身份，好讓受害者家屬知道他們的死訊──當然，受害者家屬不可能領回屍體、好好安葬；因為軍方認出受害者的身份後，屍體就會被低調銷毀，以免讓軍方以外的平民知道屍體變得面目全非。只有馬斯、羅伊和部下才會一輩子受這些記憶纏繞；只有他們才會一輩子承受這些殘骸的重量；只有他們才會躺在床上，就會回想那些扭曲的牙齒眼睛、殘缺的人獸肢體。

然而，這只是重重鎖在馬斯心裏、諸多黑暗的可怕回憶之一而已。

中佐渾身一顫，把文件夾丟在長霉沾血的實驗桌上（這已經是附近最乾淨的桌子了），挨著桌子、垂頭盯著文件夾，頭上的燈泡把他的結婚指環映出一片昏黃微光。他翻開標著『實驗：二十八號』的文件夾，瞄過潦草的圖表、記錄，可是內容大部份都是符號、鍊成陣和鍊金術術語，馬斯可是一點也看不懂。希望羅伊能搞懂這個吧，因為這些文件似乎有很多有用的資料。

馬斯迅速翻閱文件夾，掠過好些記錄。文件夾最後放了一列系照片，全部都是在下層幽暗霉意的實驗室裏拍的。第一張是愛德華被改變之前的照片，兩個健碩的大塊頭（臉孔被黑墨水蓋住了，以免被別人認出來）牢牢把他抓住；愛德的衣服和機械鎧都給拿走了，斷肢部份被照機的閃光機映得閃閃發亮。孩子的嘴角磕裂了，左眼腫得無法睜開；然而，表情卻是兇狠得幾欲殺人。孩子臉上不見懼色，只有濃重的恨意，強烈得連握著照片的馬斯也能清楚感受──愛德氣得要抓狂了。

照片下方列著下方資料：

**實驗編號：** _二十八號_

**性別：** _男_

**年齡：** _大約12至15歲。確實年齡不明_

**身高：** _大約5呎。實驗對象過於兇暴，無法取得確實數據_

**體重：** _大約90磅。實驗對象過於兇暴，無法取得確實數據_

**評註：** _二十八號於中央街頭捕獲，可是對象相當不合作，亦不願透露任何資訊。實驗人員認為對象曾為小偷，因為從對象身上搜得國家鍊金術師的銀懷錶。然而，二十八號本身亦深韻鍊金術，曾多次以鍊金術嘗試逃走……_

「天呀，那些腦殘……」馬斯喃喃道，又繼續看下去。

_……二十八號暴躁易怒，實驗人員必須謹慎處理。實驗完成之前，實驗人員必須二十四小時囚禁監視二十八號。_

馬斯忍不住輕勾嘴角，又盯著照片。他媽說得真好，愛德確實暴躁易怒。老實說，那些傢伙能把他關在這地方那麼久，實在讓人驚嘆不已……不過，誰曉得愛德維持了人類的思維多久？中佐狠狠一抿嘴，眼神又飄向照片。圖中愛德赤裸的身子被打得瘀黑青腫。

「撐著，愛德。」他輕聲暗道，拇指沿著照片的邊沿徘徊不去。

「中佐？」

馬斯振作過來，拼命眨去一湧而上、迷濛眼睛的哀傷，這才抬起頭來。「怎麼了？巴利少佐。」他輕咳著蓋上文件夾。

「長官，所有證據都收好了。」巴利說道，一臉明瞭地輕偏過頭；他知道文件檔裏的是什麼，也明白馬斯一直都很寵愛鋼之鍊金術師。「我們準備好回去了。」

「好……很好。」馬斯點點頭，挺起身來把文件夾塞在臂下。「那離開這個鬼地方吧。既然已經搜集過資料，那明天我就派員到場清理。通知大伙，五分鐘後在車子上集合。」

「是，長官。」

中佐一比軍禮，就默默轉身令命而去。馬斯緊緊抱著檔案夾，默默地祈願，希望這些資料能幫忙羅伊。

 

TBC


	5. 【章五　鍊金狂熱】

【章五　鍊金狂熱】

羅伊和馬斯之間的書桌、沙發、地板散滿了大堆文件書本，幾成鴻溝。羅伊掙起身來，陰鬱問道：「你想喝咖啡嗎？我非喝不可。」馬斯只得點點頭。以大佐為中心的方圓三呎內都是一片屍橫遍野，中佐不由得納悶又佩服地勾起嘴角；羅伊搖搖晃晃地走過他的身邊時，他更是忍不住悶聲低笑。大佐也不管他，只顧著把懷裏多得嚇人的文件夾放在沙發上，以免把這些檔案跟大堆文件搞混。

天色微曦。馬斯今天凌晨離開實驗室、抵家後匆匆沖澡、撲在床上瞇了幾個小時，就被透進來的熹微日光照醒了，痛苦地離開溫柔美麗的妻子──雖然他比預定時間來得早，但他真的不介意，因為他也想盡快把文件捎給羅伊；然而，馬斯抵達大佐的家時，竟發現羅伊早就起來了……

不，正確說來，羅伊壓根沒有合過眼。

兩個軍人走進廚房。羅伊一邊按壓僵硬的脖子、一邊張羅咖啡；馬斯則坐在桌子一端，緊蹙眉心，默默盯著多年死黨。

「羅伊，去休息一下，你看起來糟糕透了。」

對方嘆了口氣。「行、行……我累得要命，跟普雷達到實驗室後，就累得好像幾個星期沒沾過床單似的。」他把咖啡粉倒在濾紙上，難看地打了個大呵欠，然後啟動咖啡機。

「……文件那邊有眉目了嗎？」馬斯問道，羅伊又輕輕嘆了口氣，扶著桌子在對方對面坐下來。

「沒有，沒確實進展……回復合成獸什麼的，我的確能找到零星的資料，但那些資料實在太雜亂了，我根本無法確實理解他的意思。我想先看完所有零散的筆記，因為那肯定最煩人，最好在我累攤之前處理好……但──他媽的，那人渣的意思我大多不明白：他的思緒跳躍紛亂、而且好些概念我都不懂。」

他又打了個呵欠，惺忪地瞄瞄洗滌槽上方的掛鐘：時鐘正指示早上七時，他只得納悶地低聲苦笑道：「這東西我已經看了快二十四小時……大概是『快樂不知時日過』吧。」

馬斯朝他歪嘴笑了。羅伊重重趴在桌上，眉間砰地撞在桌子表面，竟讓他『哎』的輕哼出聲。馬斯低聲輕笑，然後憐惜地揉亂對方的黑髮。

「休息一陣子，羅伊，去睡上幾小時吧。」馬斯說道：「累得不行還要看這些勞什子，你根本動不了腦筋，只是有看沒有懂。」

「……嗯。愛德華起來後，讓他吃飯吃藥了，我就去睡一陣子。那些藥會讓他昏昏沉沉，之後他大概也會睡著的。」

馬斯點點頭，然後環視四周。「那麼，他在哪？」

「我的床上。」羅伊依舊趴在桌上，漫不在乎地聳肩道：「那傢伙討厭沙發，只喜歡我的床。昨晚我費了老大的勁，才能讓他睡下……他想我也去睡覺，但我還在忙啊，所以我不得不呆在他身邊整整一個小時，臭小鬼才總算睡著。不過他睡下了就沒醒過來，一丁點動靜也沒有。」

馬斯輕笑道：「這下子你該明白養孩子的感受了。愛莉希婭小時候也是一般纏人，絕不讓我逃離她的視線，連睡覺也不讓我離開。」

羅伊轉過頭來，一臉抵著桌面，木然盯著馬斯，就像在暗忖對方的說話似的，眼神虛遠而困惑。然後他振作過來掙起身子，瞄瞄咖啡機看咖啡好了沒；可是咖啡還沒有煮好。

「那麼，愛德怎麼了？他有什麼轉變嗎？」馬斯一手支頤，低聲問道。

「轉變啊……」羅伊又揉揉頸項：「他什麼也不幹，只管睡和吃，一整天都睡得昏天黑地，而且還想不起我的名字。」

「他說過什麼嗎？」

「那傢伙不常說話，就是開口了，也只是『愛德』『愛德』的喃喃自語。我昨天幫他爬到床上沙發上，他倒是有跟我道謝……哎，他大概是在道謝吧……他也搞明白了，跟我說『外面』的話，我就會讓他走到園子裏，然後……解決生理問題……就是那麼多了，有時候他只是重覆我的說話。他通常都默不作聲，不過如果我問是非題，他還是會回答的。我曾問過合成獸鍊成的事，但他似乎不明白我的問題……」

「這樣啊……」馬斯哀傷應道，然後他倆沉靜半晌，默默聽著在廚房迴響的咖啡沸騰聲。

羅伊抿抿嘴，良久才說道：「我得替他弄點烈性止痛劑，獸醫給的壓根沒用。他的肩膀後腿似乎痛得要命，走路總是一拐一拐的，想以兩足扺地也會痛得低叫。」他閉上疲憊的雙眼，一邊沉思一邊揉著眼睛：「我在中央醫院還是有點人脈……搞不好能弄到烈性麻醉劑什麼的……」

「……他還是個孩子，你要給他打嗎啡？」

「還有別的辦法嗎？」羅伊突然大火起來，冷冷反問：「我也不想給他那種藥，讓他神智恍惚；我只想盡量減少他的痛苦而已，馬斯。他真的需要嗎啡。」

「……我知道了。」馬斯耷拉著肩，喃喃道：「抱歉。我總是質疑你，但這一切……要理解這一切實在不容易。」

「嗯……」羅伊納悶應道，又求救似的盯著咖啡機。這次，咖啡總算煮好了，羅伊趕緊站起身來，從櫥櫃掏出兩隻杯子，又說道：「我應該可以弄到嗎啡，這不是什麼麻煩事……我也懂得如何稀釋嗎啡。要是不用針筒注射，只讓他口服嗎啡的話，應該能好好控制藥量。只要藥量不高，副作用就不大，愛德也不會染上嗎啡癮。」

馬斯不自在地點點頭，卻不作一聲，只是盯著對方倒咖啡。黑髮男人的雙手幾不可見地輕顫，讓馬斯不由自由地輕蹙眉心。

「倒是你怎麼樣，羅伊？」馬斯默默打量對方，半晌才輕聲問道。

「我？」羅伊掐著糖匙的手一頓，才聳肩說道：「沒事，沒事，我很好，只是傷口有點疼，另外有點疲累而已，鋼讓我無法入睡。」

「為什麼？愛德把你吵醒嗎？」

「不是……他只是……」羅伊嚥下語尾，把杯子放在他倆面前，這才重新坐好。他一副心不在焉、不安難堪的表情，又把咖啡推向對方。「他真的讓我毛骨悚然。雖然我已經慢慢習慣了，不過……」他又嚥下句尾，拼命想出恰當的措詞，最終卻聳肩放棄了。「算罷，你明白我的意思。」

馬斯確實明白。就像自己在實驗室的感受一般，羅伊大概覺得噁心恐怖、胃裏緊縮騰翻吧。要是那種恐怖的東西躺在自己身旁，中佐肯定也會徹夜難眠的。

「 _愛德……？_ 」

低沉怯懦的小聲音突然在背後響起，把馬斯嚇得驚跳起來，趕緊轉頭看去。說曹操、曹操到；愛德華從羅伊的睡房探出頭來，慢慢地沿著走廊踱步而來。他縮著身子夾著尾巴，不知所措地走進廚房，然後警惕地盯著馬斯，似乎不知道該怎樣面對對方。他又費力地拐到羅伊腳邊，從黑髮男人的褲管後方探出頭來，像個怕生的小孩似的。

「早安，愛德華。」羅伊平淡自然地打招呼，像把跟前受盡折磨的合成獸當成普通下屬似的。

「…… _照、皂、安，愛德、畫……_ 」孩子試著說道，卻不住緊張地瞄向馬斯。

「你好，愛德。」馬斯極力裝作淡然，心裏卻劇痛難耐。愛德不作一聲，然後不安地抬眼盯著羅伊。

「沒關係。」羅伊鼓勵道：「跟他說『你好』。」

「…… _你好。_ 」愛德不情不願地沉默半晌，這才怯怯說道。

「很好。現在，你記得我的名字了，是不是？」羅伊又問道。

愛德沉默不語，重重嘆了口氣，臉頰輕輕蹭過羅伊的腿，以示歉意。羅伊則彎腰下去，愛憐地輕揉那頭金毛，讓馬斯嚇了一跳──這小動作實在太溫柔了，羅伊什麼時候變得會做這種事？

「那是不記得囉？」

「 _……不記得……_ 」

「沒事兒，我們待會再想想看。」羅伊呷了一口咖啡，不動聲息地把失落的表情掩蓋過去。「……你肚子餓了，是不是？」

「 _是。_ 」

「那麼吃飯吧。」羅伊站起身來走向櫥櫃：「不過先得吃藥。」

「 _不。_

羅伊一頓，訝然垂頭看他：「不？」

「 _不吃藥。不要，不。_ 」

「……一定得吃藥，愛德華。不要也得吃。」

「 _不要！_ 」

羅伊喜怒交架地瞟向馬斯：「就是變成合成獸，這傢伙還是會跟我對著幹……今天他精神不錯吧，他從沒如此大力反抗過呢……」他扭出一副笑容，隨即拉著臉看向愛德：「那些藥會讓你好過一點，真的。昨天的藥確實有效，記得嗎？吃藥了，我就給你吃的，好不？」

愛德似乎不大高興，但只乖乖點頭，羅伊則往櫥櫃翻箱倒篋。合成獸抬頭又瞄瞄馬斯，中佐趕緊擠出一副友善的笑容。

「他很討厭吧？」馬斯壓著嗓子，半開玩笑地說道，以討好眼前的孩子，好讓他放鬆下來。

「 _……討厭……？_ 」愛德輕蹙眉心，若有所思地喃喃說道。馬斯知道對方記得『討厭』一詞，只是忘了這詞的意思而已……然後燦金雙眼瞭然地明亮起來。「 _是！討厭！_ 」孩子憤憤地瞪著羅伊的背影：「 _討厭！藥！討厭！_ 」

羅伊一僵，垂頭瞄瞄愛德，又轉眼瞪著身後的馬斯。「 _真是謝謝你了_ ，馬斯。」他訕訕哼道，把愛德的藥從架子上抽出來。「你真是幫大忙了。」

馬斯忍不住大笑：他知道羅伊其實沒有生氣，雖然黑髮男人想隱藏笑容，嘴角眉間卻掩不住笑意。

服過藥吃好飯後，愛德華就一拐一拐的踱到起居室，又僵硬艱難地坐下來，在茶几旁邊趴著身子，把下巴擱在一疊岌岌可危的文件堆上。馬斯和羅伊掐著杯子，跟在合成獸身後，緩緩走進起居室。沙發扶手上放著馬斯帶來的重要文件，於是羅伊緊蹙眉心，把那些文件夾撿起來。

「只找到這些麼？才四個文件夾而已。」羅伊相當失望，他本希望有更多資料的……可是目前就只能從這些文件著手了。

「嗯。實驗室的文件幾乎被掃蕩一空，跟合成獸有關的文件就只剩這些，我們能找到這點資料已經挺幸運了。」馬斯無可奈何地聳聳肩：「起碼，愛德的檔案還在啊……」

羅伊只得點點頭，翻開愛德華的檔案夾。好吧，這也挺讓人鼓舞的：如果知道合成獸的鍊成方法，那麼要推算回復的方法就會比較輕鬆了。雖然羅伊只是粗略瞄瞄檔案，但他也能確定這些文件有大量有用的資料：潔白的紙章上居然清楚描繪了鍊成陣、還詳細列明鍊成原理，讓他大為振奮；相比塔卡的那堆鬼畫符，這些資料實在容易理解得多……

「那麼，這邊的文件你到底看了多少？」馬斯小心翼翼地避開地上零散的紙章，坐在茶几難得空出來的一角，腳邊恰好就是趴在地上的愛德。孩子抬眼看向身旁的中佐，安心地一搖尾巴，把腿旁的文件堆都掃得山泥傾瀉了。

「我不知道……大概看了四份之一吧，實在說不準。」羅伊咕嘀道，合上愛德的檔案，隨手放在沙發的其他重要檔案上。「就說過了，我目前只在翻閱零碎的筆記而已……那傢伙的著作我還沒有開始鑽研。」

羅伊耷拉著肩，沒精打采地瞄瞄塔卡那些厚得嚇人的著作──閱讀這些才可怕呢。按羅伊最最保守的估計，世上沒有比鍊金理論更沉悶的事了……就是火系的鍊金理論也罷。雖然操作鍊金術很有趣，然而，只盯著枯燥無味的鍊金理論卻讓人無聊欲死──羅伊深愛鍊金術、也熱愛閱讀，只是把這兩種興趣擺在一起的話，羅伊倒是興致缺缺。他寧可實驗研究，也不願翻書苦讀；可是，這次時間緊迫、資源短絀，根本沒法利用實驗取得資料數據。他想讓愛德盡快回復原狀，所以，如果利用綴命之鍊金術師的研究成果，大概比較審慎可靠……饒是如此，翻閱那些筆記著作依然讓人相當沮喪。

羅伊大打呵欠，揉揉僵硬酸疼的肩膀。馬斯說的不錯，他確實應該休息一陣子：他目前疲憊煩躁，真的沒法為愛德華想出什麼方法……可是，老天，他要處理的還是多得嚇人，未來幾天都會忙得喘不過氣來吧。

馬斯隨手撿起一本書，漫不經心地翻頁。羅伊滿懷希望地盯著對方，希望死黨能跟自己一起研究，可是他也明白，對鍊金術一無所知的馬斯壓根幫不上忙，只會妨礙自己而已。嗯……搞不好馬斯能幫忙分類文件，讓他有條理地研究這些資料……

「先看書本比較好吧？」馬斯轉身過去盯著一大疊論文期刊：「書本裏的資料應該比較全面啊？」

「……也對。」羅伊應道：「不過這堆資料我大概都得看完，所以還是先看完最煩人的吧。」

「不過書本的話，搞不好在目錄會看到『回復合成獸』或是『拯救愛徳』之類的章節啊……」

羅伊苦澀一笑。「我是求之不得啦……不過，命運才不會如此優待我呢。」

馬斯嘆了口氣，無奈的點點頭。眼看羅伊又灌了一口咖啡，他才鬱鬱寡歡地盯著手裏的書本。然而，他猛然睜大蒼綠的雙眼，不可置信的笑咧了嘴。「哎！好傢伙，恐怕你說錯了……」

「 _……幹嗎啦？_ 」羅伊被咖啡嗆得猛咳，氣急敗壞地問道。

馬斯笑得一臉得意，把書本塞到對方臉前，伸指猛戳頁面：「第十八章，仔細看好，然後哭著向命運道歉。」

羅伊一手搶過書本，凝神盯著書頁抬頭，然後緊屏氣息。就是這個。書頁上方明明白白地似粗黑字體標明：

『 **第十八章：還原合成獸** 』

大佐口乾舌燥，心臟給嚇得一頓。他揉揉眼睛，又仔細盯著那些字，該不會是他的眼睛過於疲勞，一時看錯了吧？可是他錯了，那九個字確實存在，正指著他的臉高聲恥笑。

「……馬斯，你他媽是個混蛋……」他抬眼看向死黨屏息道。馬斯倒是洋洋自得，裝模作樣地整理指甲，卻絲毫掩不住笑意。「我到底該親你，還是該揍你？」

「別在意，我可是天之驕子。」馬斯裝出一副認真的表情。

「……才沒有，我只是個笨蛋而已。」羅伊激動地笑了一聲：「看吧，讓你留在我身邊的確有點用途，馬斯。我耍白痴的時候你總能替我善後。」

馬斯饒富興味地抬抬眉。「你才不是笨蛋……你只是累昏了頭，沒法好好思考而已。拜託，反正我們已經有點突破，你就去睡一陣子，休息一下吧。我替你照顧愛徳。」

「別開玩笑了，馬斯，我現在哪能休息？」他激動地應道，開始閱讀第十八章的內容。「找到這個我哪能停下來？離答案已經不遠了啊……」

馬斯嘆了口氣：「喂喂……」

可是羅伊也不管他，只顧著把沙發上的礙事文件掃到地上，一屁股坐下來。這些資料實在太重要了，疲累什麼的根本不值一哂。答案已經伸手可及，他怎麼能安心休息？愛德華的命運就靠這個了，現在要停下來，就是只停一瞬間，對那孩子來說也是無比殘忍的，不能再等了。羅伊曾答應過把愛德變回來，現在既然有了突破性發展，那他大概能實踐他的承諾了吧。

雖然馬斯在旁勸籲，但羅伊卻不為所動，只專注地閱讀馬斯從實驗室帶來的文件，不時翻查塔卡的論文。對方努力搜集資料雖然很好，可是羅伊像瘋子一般拼命卻讓人擔憂不安；黑髮男人就像嗑藥了似的，正狂熱興奮地摘下筆記、隨手描出鍊成陣的雛型。馬斯帶來的資料讓他提起勁來，讓那雙黑如曜石的眸子染上一抹狂亂的神色，往回掃視那些滿佈文字的頁面。馬斯能清楚看到對方如何把眼前的文字連繫起來、引為己用：他在吸收資料、獲取資料、重組資料，把資料塑造成可以理解的知識，好掌握自己渴求的訊息。

「……就是這樣？」馬斯呆呆盯著死黨學習，過了好久一段時間才問道：「這些文件真的是我們要找到的線索？」

「拜託，馬斯，別吵。」羅伊頭也不抬地喃喃道，他必須集中神精，絕對不能分心。

馬斯嘆了口氣，從茶几上垂頭看向地上的愛德。羅伊開始用功不久，那孩子就受藥物影響，沉沉睡著了，不知道羅伊正為他瘋狂學習。合成獸安心地趴在地上，前爪搭著羅伊光裸的腳掌；黑髮男人不是毫不在意，就是沒注意到這點碰觸，只專注地醉心學習，對孩子若有似無的依戀不作反應。愛德輕輕打呼，溫柔的呼息不住吹拂紙章，為死寂的房間帶來一絲動靜。

馬斯大概該回去了。他很累……當然，羅伊比他更累，不過他恨不得立即爬到床上，趁妻子醒來之前躺在她身旁。今天可是星期六啊……反正他離開了也沒有人會在意──羅伊正全神貫注地學習，就是屋子起火了也不會知道；至於愛德，則是睡得人事不知。馬斯要回家了，也免得打擾對方；他正想通知羅伊，黑髮男人卻猛然跳起來，抓著剛寫下的筆記，心不在焉地走向房間一端的門板。

「你要去哪……？」這傢伙明明動也不動、默默苦思了好幾小時，現在卻突然蹦跳起來，把馬斯嚇了一跳。

羅伊握著門把轉過身來。他雖然盯著馬斯，墨黑眸子裏卻沒有中佐的身影，心思不知飄到哪裏去了。「但我還需要……龍……」他若有所思地喃喃道，然後拉開門板，沿著幽暗的樓梯走到下層地窖。

馬斯曾考慮過跟著對方，隨即卻放棄了。地窖是羅伊的鍊金工場，打擾黑髮男人用功的下場，馬斯倒是有過血與淚的經驗。想到那陣可怕的經歷，馬斯不由自主地混身發寒──臉龐慘受火燒，他還以為眉毛一輩子都長不回來呢……要是羅伊需要他幫忙的話，自然會開口要求的。所以，火之鍊金術師在努力練習時，最好還是別打擾他。

於是，馬斯回到沙發旁邊，倒在羅伊剛才待過的座位，挨著柔軟的坐墊，然後閉上眼睛。他大可養神一陣子，靜待羅伊從鍊金狂熱回復過來──羅伊這麼激動，也讓人挺期待的……他大概是想到什麼好點子吧，所以才會走到工場去，實踐努力成果。剛才翻閱的資料似乎讓羅伊興奮著迷，大概快能終止愛德華的苦難了吧……黑髮男人似乎已經找到方法，能把那孩子變回來，讓那被猛獸軀體囚禁的孩子得到解脫……

馬斯定是睡了好一陣子，因為有人一掌拍在他的臂上，讓他驚醒過來。他使勁睜開眼睛，惺忪地環視四周，這才發現身旁的羅伊──對方消瘦的身影鑲上薄暮日光，從馬斯朦朧的眼裏看來，就像法力無邊的神祗一樣，正要展示自己無窮無盡的神力。

「完成了。」羅伊愉快地咧嘴笑道，嗓音竟也明亮輕快起來。

「……嗄？」馬斯茫然應道，推開眼鏡好揉揉眼睛。「完成什麼？」

「我能把他轉回來了，馬斯，我已經知道應該怎樣做。」羅伊音調急促，雀躍地抓住馬斯，把對方拉起來。「一切都準備好了，快來。」

羅伊一頭扎進地窖，馬斯則依然睡得迷迷糊糊，不得不惺忪地跟著對方。愛德早就起來了，在羅伊的誘哄下，正跟著大佐艱難地拐下樓梯。馬斯努力跟在後面，希望不會直接滾落漆黑一片的樓梯。

 

TBC


	6. 【章六　焦躁憂心】

【章六　焦躁憂心】

焰之鍊金術師的工場幽暗雜亂。縱使已經用了空氣清新劑，四周還是彌漫著硫黃和乙醇的刺鼻氣味、以及更嗆鼻的油漆氣息。這漆黑的房間馬斯已經來過好幾次了，但他向來也不喜歡這地方的氣氛：這房間陰森幽暗，滿是亂紙的桌上只剩試管燒瓶，反射出光怪陸離的微光。這次，馬斯沿著最後兩層階級拾級而下，看到跟前的情景時，卻驚異得圓瞪著眼，駭然倒抽一口涼氣。

馬斯上次冒死闖進工場時，絕對沒有見過房間中央的東西──灰色地板聳著多不勝數的細長石柱，在房間中央矗成一圈陰森圓形。石柱與石柱之間大概只距四吋、其中相距兩呎的石柱之間卻有一塊結實木板，木板沿著鉸鏈晃蕩不休，儼然一扇粗糙簡陋的門板。

馬斯漸漸意識到，羅伊之前曾喃喃說過『需要龍』什麼的，原來就是這個籠子，就是這種把野獸關起來的籠子……

籠子中央畫了一個鍊成陣。鍊成陣龐大巨型，直徑大概有十五尺，圓案繁複細緻得讓人眼睛生疼。以亮紅油漆繪成的鍊成陣位於石柱囚籠間的地板，線條結實完美，肯定費了不少時間心思才能完成──圖形亂中有序，線條符號纏繞結合，卻又各自組成複雜結構，看上去陰森而美麗。

「要命，羅伊……」馬斯悄聲問道：「這麼龐大的工程，你他媽怎能做得這麼快……？」

「 _快？_ 」羅伊不可置信地盯著死黨。他的臉上染了幾抹顏料，卻似乎毫不知情：「你管這快？我費了好幾個小時才做好這個！」

馬斯一眨眼。「……該死，我到底睡了多久？」

「你在九時多睡著，現在已經……」羅伊掏出懷錶：「一時半了。」

「……哎。」

羅伊翻翻白眼，轉過頭去審視囚籠圖陣。愛德低垂腦袋，繃緊骨瘦如柴的身子，正緩緩繞著石囚亂轉。羅伊默默盯著合成獸，半晌才說道：

「我會按部就班。按塔卡的記錄，一下子把愛德變回來的話，跟殺了他沒兩樣，因為他會承受過多……壓力；身體被過度撕扯扭曲的話，會永遠崩壞的。所以我得非常小心。」

「……讓他變得……正常的話，要花多少時間？」馬斯輕聲問道，蒼綠眸子竟無法離開縮作一團的孩子半刻。他從眼角瞄到羅伊聳肩。

「不知道，可能要花上數星期吧。我得先試試看……看他一口氣能承受多少。」

「……他能承受多少……？」

「回復鍊成……對他說來絕不輕鬆。」羅伊壓著嗓音，以免被愛德聽到。「他一定會相當辛苦，承受極大折磨……可是他已經經歷了那麼多……」他沉默半晌，墨黑深邃的雙眼緊緊盯著愛德，好一陣子才輕咳一聲，繼續說道：「所以這次回復鍊成有機會失敗……」

「別這樣。」馬斯柔聲道：「不嘗試可不知道結果，對不？」

羅伊嘴角一陣痙攣。「也對。」

兩位軍人沉默下來，只剩愛德狐疑困惑地圍著臨時囚籠團團轉。孩子起初似乎相當不安，隨即變得驚惶憂慮；他不住沿著石牢外圍踱步，喉頭冒出陣陣哀傷難過的嗚咽，燦金眼眸緊盯石柱內的鍊成陣。

「 _不……_ 」他輕聲嗚咽：「 _不。不好。二十八號……_ 」

羅伊聽了愛德驚惶失措的語氣，竟驚訝得倒抽一口涼氣──他大概沒想過，愛德會把回復鍊成陣當成萬般折磨自己的鍊成陣；更沒想過，那孩子看到眼前的石籠，會聯想到過往數月握殺自由的囚籠，然後被嚇得心慌意亂。那個鍊成陣……縱使愛德可能想不起鍊金術，但馬斯知道，孩子能清楚記得這種圓形圖案，記得這圖案曾讓自己恐怖惶惑、受盡折磨。

「來吧，愛德華。」羅伊振作起來，走到石籠旁邊拉開門板。「你一定得進來，我是為了幫助你。」

「 _不……討厭……_ 」愛德啞聲道，一邊拼命搖頭，一邊倒退著想避開羅伊，燦金的雙眼透出被反叛的痛苦神色，竟在幽暗的房間裏森然微亮。「 _愛德……痛……_ 」

大佐緊抿著嘴，不安地看向馬斯，然後下定決心，轉眼盯著愛德，堅定地一點頭。「對，你將會很痛……」他悄聲跟合成獸老實道：「不過，把你回復過來的話，就一定得這樣做，知道嗎？你想一直變成這樣，是不是？」

愛德華猛地一顫，把腦袋垂得更低，淡金額髮垂下來，竟把他的眼睛臉孔都遮蓋了。他只木然低聲道：「 _不是。_ 」

「那我們得開始了，愛德華，你一定得相信我。」

「 _相信我。_ 」愛德恐懼得拔尖嗓音緩緩唸道，又遲疑地拐向上司，讓羅伊把他引到籠子裏。羅伊往後一退，把木板關上，隨即跪在地上，伸手穿過石柱之間的縫隙，十指按上鍊成陣的邊沿。

「……你真的要這樣做？羅伊……」馬斯不安問道，一陣強烈的不詳預感猛地襲上心頭。驚惶失措的愛德的讓他也緊張起來，教他不得不揚聲阻止自信滿滿的羅伊。「要不待你休息過了，才開始……」

「我‧很‧好，馬斯。」羅伊轉頭斜眼乜他，厲聲喝道：「況且，我現在不過是想小試牛刀而已，得稍微使勁一點，才知道正式發動時該使用多少能量啊。沒事的，小菜一碟。」

馬斯舉手示意投降。「好吧，鍊金術什麼的你說了算……」

羅伊草草點頭，又轉向掌下的鍊成陣，然後閉上眼睛。好吧，或許這傢伙說的沒錯……他可是個天才鍊金術師啊，應該知道自己在做什麼……可是，他已經筋疲力竭了──就是獲得新線索，體內迅速上漲的腎上腺素也沒法維持太久──黑髮男人只要過於疲憊，就總會作出錯誤決定。然而，馬斯只搖搖頭，誰也沒法阻止羅伊了；這傢伙還是處於亢奮狀態，馬斯說什麼也無法讓焰之鍊金術師猶疑片刻。所以他只嘆了口氣、緊抿著嘴站上前去，從軍磨鍊而來的謹慎個性在體內叫囂，教他不得不慎飭瞇眼，靜候友人開始鍊成。

羅伊深吸口氣，十指以下的線條開始柔柔發亮。光茫沿著圓形圖案呼嘯而去，就像血液在血管裏歡快奔騰似的，房間裏更是冒起一陣詭異的電光。光茫頃刻撲向顫抖不休、緊縮一團的愛德，瞬間把他淹沒；合成獸被光線嚇得驚跳起來，緊張痛苦得不住低鳴。光茫逐漸變強，愛德微弱的嗚咽隨即變成悽厲的慘叫，嚇人的聲音在滿佈灰塵的石牆上迴盪，馬斯焦躁憂心得直犯噁心。愛德痛苦地厲聲長嗥，在石籠內蹣跚亂竄，急切地想從腳下蝕人的圖案間脫身。

「羅伊，夠了吧……」看見孩子備受痛苦煎熬，馬斯不由得胃裏直翻騰。

焰之鍊金術師大概聽不見對方的說話，不然就是完全無視對方──黑髮男人只能閉上眼眼，全神貫注地應付指間洶湧而去的能量──所以他沒有抽身，雙手更是使勁，讓鍊成陣變得光茫萬丈、照光了地窖每個角落，森森地驅除了最後一抹暗影。

愛德痛徹心脾地厲聲長嚎，身體深處傳來的劇痛讓他站不住腳，教他重重摔在地上，卻無力掙起身子。孩子像被殘殺的屍體似的緊蜷一團，慘叫得幾乎窒息，哀毁骨立的背脊高高聳起。鮮血沿著鼻尖淌流而下，讓合成獸痛苦得不住嗆咳乾嘔。這情景實在讓人毛骨悚然。

「羅伊，住手啊！」馬斯高聲哀求，然而，愛德的慘叫聲、鍊成反應的刺耳聲音，竟生生蓋過他的嗓音。

羅伊猛然睜眼，像是從噩夢中醒過似的，然後呆呆盯著馬斯。然後，黑髮男人的眼簾輕顫，突然軟軟的一頭栽在地上，像具毫無生氣的破娃娃似的，把馬斯嚇得魂飛魄散。裹上手套的手指一旦離開鍊成陣，鍊成反應就驀地消失，光亮吵雜的房間瞬間變得漆黑死寂，毫無動靜。

頃刻前刺耳的慘叫聲逐漸消失，愛德只能渾身顫抖、艱難地不住嗚咽，就像個孩子似的不住啜泣，讓馬斯的父性驀地上漲。他顧不上倒在地上、昏迷不醒的羅伊，只管衝向石籠，一手拉開門板，撲在愛德身旁。孩子顫抖著緊蜷一團、不住嗚咽啜泣，口鼻淹滿鮮血。

「愛德？孩子，你能聽清楚嗎？」馬斯焦慮憂心地蹲在合成獸身旁，輕輕拂開孩子臉上的燦金亂毛；愛德嚇得一僵，良久才悄聲嗚咽，緩緩睜開雙眼，驚惶恐懼地朝中佐點頭示意。馬斯總算寬心的吁了口氣。

籠子外面傳來一下虛弱的呻吟，讓馬斯趕緊抬起頭來，看向地上的羅伊。黑髮男人想掙起身來，手足卻虛軟得無法使力，只得懊惱一哼，拼命抓住其中一根石柱，好借力坐在地上。他總算掙扎著跪坐起來，費力得挨著石柱不住喘息。

「羅伊，沒事吧？」馬斯冷冷問道。

「呃……嗯……」羅伊啞聲應道，一副快要嘔吐的樣子：「……他呢？沒事吧？」

「你害他痛得快瘋了。」馬斯怒聲說道：「不過，他應該還好。」

羅伊抬起頭來，頭暈目眩地看向虛弱得渾身顫抖的愛德。「剛才太過火了……」他神智不清地喃喃道，竟沒有察覺馬斯的怒氣。「下次得好好控制才行……」

「羅伊！你在胡說什麼？」馬斯垂眼看著愛德：「我早就說過你太疲累了，我反覆跟你講過幾次？」孩子似乎想掙起身來，可是虛弱無力的四肢卻無法撐起身體，竟重重倒在地上，痛得尖聲嘶叫。「噓……別動，愛德。」馬斯柔聲哄道，輕撫對方的背項以示安慰；愛德依舊渾身劇顫，卻使勁挪過身子，用鼻尖擦擦對方的臂彎。中佐疼心得緊抿著嘴，輕輕抱起愛德；身子離地時孩子緊張得渾身一僵，不由自主地驚呼，可是他沒有反抗，更重重挨向馬斯。馬斯低聲安慰愛德，溫柔地抱住孩子的腦袋，好安撫對方。

羅伊聽到愛德痛苦的嗚咽聲，不由得僵住身子，緊緊閉上眼睛，彷彿那幾不可閉的小聲音會讓他痛不欲生似的。羅伊的臉色十分糟糕……發動回復鍊成之前，黑髮男人的狀態已經相當不妙，現在更是一副隨時掛掉的神色：他一臉蒼白，渾身顫抖，就是連站起來的力氣都沒有了。他又拼命試了好幾次，才總算重重挨著石籠，掙起身來。馬斯抱著愛德緩緩走向對方，幾不可聞地問道：

「我該怎樣處理他？」

羅伊拉著臉，垂頭看向對方懷裏驚惶恐懼、顫抖不止的合成獸。他遲疑地伸出手來，輕輕撫上愛德，可是孩子卻驚跳起來，像被火灼似的。

「 _討、討厭……不好……_ 」他輕聲叫道：「 _一樣、壞人……討厭、地方，弄痛、愛德。二十八號……_ 」

大佐趕緊把手收回，輕咳著把一湧而上的罪疚感拼命壓回去，可是他的表情已經一目瞭然了。他朝馬斯正色道：「把他抱到上面吧，我很快上來。」

馬斯咬唇瞪著黑髮男人。說老實的，黑髮男人真的讓他相當憤怒；這傢伙明明疲憊不堪，怎能魯莽進行鍊成？可是……羅伊並非故意讓鍊成失控，況且，看到愛德痛不欲生的樣子，也讓他受夠教訓了。所以，馬斯雖然氣得不行，倒也不必責難對方，教他倍感難堪。

「好吧。要讓他吃一點獸醫給的止痛劑嗎？雖然那藥不怎麼有效，但總比啥也不吃來得好……」

羅伊緩緩點頭，又轉過頭來，木然盯著身後的鍊成陣。馬斯又抿抿嘴，狠下心來轉身離開，抱著愛德步上樓梯，樓梯盡處映出柔和的燈光。在黑暗的房間待久了，微弱的光亮竟讓人遍體生溫。馬斯又轉頭看向下方的羅伊，但懷裏的愛德又痛苦地嗚咽起來，讓他不得不振作起來，轉身繼續爬上樓梯。

羅伊陰鬱地盯著地上的圖形。鍊成陣實在太大了──這正是問題所在，鍊成陣實在他媽的超巨型、效果太厲害了；不但嚴重影響愛德殘破不堪的身體，也搾光羅伊的能量……當然，羅伊早已累得不行，勉強進行鍊成本來就是個餿主意。不過，現在從骨子裏湧出來的疲勞，絕對超越了睡眠不足和精神壓力帶來的影響──他幾乎連站也站不起來啊。羅伊低垂著頭，拼命壓下一湧而上的胃酸。

他沒想過鍊成反應會耗盡自己的精力。鍊成陣太龐大、太精密，所以效果遠比他想像的厲害，於是鍊成反應失控了，不停搾取他的能量，又迅速襲向愛德，試圖改變愛德扭曲的身體，害羅伊嚇了一跳……

幸好，在鍊成反應完全失控，把愛德撕成碎片之前，能量泉源（也就是羅伊）就給搾光了。幸好羅伊早就疲憊不堪──雖然真的很諷刺，但如果鍊成反應失控的時候，羅伊精神飽滿、一切正常的話，愛德肯定會被鍊成反應殺死的。人體（不對，愛德這是犬類身體）雖然強韌，要承受這種粗暴的撕扯改變也是不可能的……結果會讓身體崩潰、骨頭粉碎、內臟撕裂……愛德只會變成一坨鮮血淋漓、讓人毛骨悚然的肉醬。

胃酸膽液又在喉頭翻騰叫囂，羅伊只得拼命忘卻那可怕的情景。愛德絕不會落得那種下場；下次，他一定不會讓鍊成反應失控，他一定會更小心控制的。

黑髮男人重重嘆了口氣，拼命站起身來，轉身遠離石籠圖形。雖然他真的很想馬上修正鍊成陣、好掌控鍊成反應、以免反應如脫疆野馬般難以駕馭；然而，他不得不暫時放下一切，以免釀出更大禍害。馬斯說的對：他本來就筋疲力竭，不該進行鍊成，這下子他更是被搾光了。羅伊拖著沉重的步伐，拐到樓梯旁邊；沿著樓梯向上看去，竟不由得懊惱地嘆了口氣。這道樓梯他也不知道爬過多少遍了，現在要登上這區區十四個階級，居然變得無比艱辛。以他目前的身體狀況，要爬上這一小段樓梯簡直是痴人說夢。讓馬斯扶他登上樓梯比較好吧……不行，馬斯正在照顧愛德華啊……

羅伊又沉重疲累地嘆了口氣，然後吃力地爬上樓梯。登樓梯的過程緩慢磨人，荊棘路還沒有走完一半，他就已經氣喘如牛了。他拼命挪動腳步，全身肌肉卻在哀鳴抗議；待他總算爬完樓梯，居然顫抖得有如寒風中的落葉，心臟怦然猛撞，心肺都快要爆炸了。他頭暈目眩地站在樓梯頂層，一手抓住扶手，彎下腰來拼命喘息。他的腦袋突突亂跳、眼前朦朧不清、意識逐漸變得糢糊。他拼命眨眼，極力保持清醒、希望釐清迷濛的視線。

「……羅伊？」

羅伊抬起重若千斤的腦袋。房間一頭的馬斯轉過頭來，一臉憂心地看著他：馬斯已經把愛德放在沙發上了，緊趕衝到羅伊身旁，輕撫對方的手臂，想讓他平靜下來。「……真的沒事嗎？」低沉的嗓音隱約傳來：「你一臉快垮的樣子……」

眼前的映象又變得朦朧，眼後的神經卻在悶悶亂跳。什麼快垮，他馬上就要垮了，他已無法避過丟面昏迷的命運，問題是，他能否在昏倒之前撲在沙發上，以挽救僅存的尊嚴？他蹣跚地小步前行，腳下的地板卻搖晃不休，催人欲吐。

不行了，沙發肯定來不及了。

「……我沒……我沒事，馬斯……」他神志不清地喘息道：「我只是……只是要昏……」

他還沒說完就腳下一軟，地面居然直朝他撲來。他的臉頰重重撞上森冷的木質地板，緊閉的眼簾居然泛起陣陣白光。

他拼命保持清醒，混沌的意識卻逐漸遠去。最後，他只聽到踉蹌的腳步聲迅速迫近、有人慌亂地大叫自己的名字，然後深深陷入虛無。

 

TBC


	7. 【章七　止痛劑】

【章七　止痛劑】

天啊，痛死了。

哪個混蛋用冰劍捅穿他的眼睛、直戳腦袋？陰寒劇痛沿著眉心擴散至腦後勺，讓他痛得無法直視穿外傳來的微光，只得緊緊閉上眼睛。嗚呃。他喝醉了嗎？黑髮男人懊惱得低吼，使勁翻身過來，胃裏卻緊縮翻騰。這種討厭的難受感覺的確很像宿醉，可是他不記得自己灌酒了啊。他有如身陷五里霧裏，只能隱隱記起零碎片段、片言隻語。他記得眼前一陣刺眼的光茫、道道強烈的能量在體內呼嘯叫囂，差點把其他感官悉數淹沒。那道能量讓他喘不過氣來、思緒變得紛亂如麻，教他幾乎……『幾乎』聽不見那陣慘叫聲。

……可是，慘叫的人是誰？

羅伊想掙開漫無邊際的疲憊感覺，拼命找回腦海深處的記憶；可是回憶卻從他指尖匆匆掠過，在他身旁囂張地躍動、訕笑。才過了一陣子，羅伊就放棄了，任由自己沉沉墮回死寂幽黯的夢鄉。他的確睡死了──自己睡了五分鐘還是五小時？他真的毫無印象──要不是耳邊突然響起清脆的叮叮聲，他肯定能睡到地老天荒。

『鑰匙聲……』他迷糊地忖度：『哪個混蛋要打開我家前門啊……』

他又使勁睜開雙眼，呆呆盯著寢室的天花板，腦裏一片混沌。窗外的天色已經變得幽暗，饒著蓋著厚厚的棉被，他還是覺得有點寒意。雖然腦袋還是不住抽痛，不過，他最少也能想起事情原委了。

「嘿，愛德。」有人在外面和氣叫道，然後碎地關上大門。「他還在睡啊？」

另一個聲音輕聲回應那傢伙，可是他把嗓音壓得太低，羅伊根本沒法聽清楚。半開的寢室門外傳來微弱猶疑的腳步聲，羅伊只得把昏沉的腦袋拼命轉過去，試著看向門口。高瘦的身影逐漸迫近寢室，重重陰影卻擋住了來者的臉龐。

「羅伊，還活著吧？」馬斯半開玩笑地問道。

「……還死不了……」羅伊喃喃道，試著抬起頭來卻忍不住直皺眉：「不過……活著也不是好事……」

「好傢伙，你快把我嚇死了。」馬斯走進寢室，輕車熟路地一屁股坐在對方的床上。「我還想替你喚救護車呢，你這混蛋卻在打呼……」

「我沒事。不過是被鍊成反應……搾得筋疲力竭而已，不是什麼稀罕事。」他揉臉低哼，猛地一僵，然後惺忪地抬眼盯著馬斯。「我才不打呼。」

「你有打呼啊。」

「才沒有。」他試著坐起身子。「扶我起來。」

馬斯也不多話，趕緊抓著對方的肩膀，使勁把他推起來。眼前的景象猛烈搖晃，讓胃裏陣陣翻騰，羅伊只得難過的低哼，捂著臉深呼吸，把疼痛噁心拼命壓回去。

「……要吐了？」馬斯不住輕掃羅伊的背脊，活脫脫是個安撫孩子的慈愛爸爸。被父愛滿瀉的馬斯當作小鬼，總會讓羅伊火冒三丈；然而，光是鎮壓胃酸膽液已經教羅伊耗盡精力了，實在無法反抗抱怨；他只能輕輕搖頭，拼命吸氣呼氣，靜待胃嚢歇息消停。

「格蕾希亞給你和愛德熬了湯，能喝就喝一點吧。」馬斯沉默半晌，才微偏過頭輕聲說道。

「……現在喝就要吐了，你替我跟她道謝吧。」羅伊啞聲應道，輕掙開馬斯的臂膀，試著把腳挪向床邊。「這感覺……活脫脫就是要人命的超強宿醉啊。」

「你這樣子也像宿醉嘛。」

羅伊皮笑肉不笑。「還真是謝謝你了。」

馬斯滿臉憂心的勾著嘴角，然後彎下腰來按向羅伊的額角，要為對方量體溫；黑髮男人卻不耐煩地掙開他。

「我沒事，馬斯，真的沒事。快出去看好愛德華，我馬上出來。」羅伊沒好氣地揉揉額角。「我只是沒睡飽而已。」

馬斯遲疑片刻，然後點點頭站起身來。「好吧，那麼我去讓愛德吃點東西。希望這次他肯吃吧，之前他拼死不吃呢。」

羅伊一怔，抬頭看向對方，然後悄聲問道：「……他怎麼了？」

「好多了，不過還是很糟糕。」馬斯一下子變得冷淡漠然，說完就轉身離去。

羅伊默默看著對方遠去的背影，罪疚感又如潮水一般洶湧襲上：惹馬斯生氣了，這確實是自己咎由自取……他應該三思而後行啊，怎能一頭熱地發動鍊成呢？當初如果他有冷靜思考，就會注意到鍊成陣的效果強得不合理；事先修正鍊成陣的話，愛德也不必受這番折騰了。好吧，他們最少也知道下次鍊成會變成怎樣，愛德也不必再經歷五馬分屍之苦了。當然，下次鍊成還是會相當痛苦的，但絕對不會一如上回般可怕──羅伊絕不會重蹈覆轍。

羅伊又嘆了口氣，這才把雙腳擺到地上，小心翼翼地站起身來。他想邁開腳步卻雙腿發軟，不得不抓著牆壁，以免摔個狗吃屎。他惱火艱難地低哼一聲，又瞄向身後的床舖。柔軟溫暖的被窩多誘人啊……不行不行，如果外面已是夜幕低垂的話，那他已經昏睡了好幾個小時，現在必須起來了。就是他再想吐個昏天黑地，最少也得喝點東西啊；他手足虛軟渾身發顫、顯然是脫水了，再睡下去只會讓脫水更嚴重而已。

所以羅伊只得低聲咒罵，使勁撐開可靠的牆壁，跌跌撞撞地步出寢室。

馬斯和愛德正待在廚房裏。馬斯把溫過的濃湯倒裏盤子裏，桌下的愛德卻漠不關心地呆呆趴著，盯著地板怔怔出神。孩子瞄到羅伊的身影時只輕輕抬頭，隨即伏下僵硬的身子，耳朵緊張得緊貼著後腦。羅伊默默盯著合成獸，半晌才踱到馬斯身旁，伸手探向碗櫥，好掏出咖啡罐子。

「喂喂，不行。」馬斯突然搶過他的罐子。「明明已經想吐了，怎能再喝咖啡？」

羅伊迷糊的張嘴反駁，可是馬斯只狠狠剜了對方一眼，就把罐子塞回碗櫥了，黑髮男人只得憤憤地沉默閉嘴。竟敢禁止羅伊攝取重要的咖啡因？換了是別人的話，羅伊肯定會把這傢伙的臉皮燒個清光的；然而，馬斯卻是唯一可以全身而退的人。有時候，羅伊真的鬧不過他──尤其是他現在又痛又累，連眼睛都睜不開來。馬斯的確有能力讓別人乖乖閉嘴……況且，他大概說得對。所以，羅伊只重重嘆了口氣，嘴巴嘟得老長，也懶得再爭論自己他媽有多想喝咖啡，簡直是非喝不可。

「坐下來吧，我給你弄點茶。」馬斯沉默半晌，才偷偷瞄瞄對方。中佐似乎相當擔心，卻極力隱瞞心思。羅伊只在餐桌旁坐下來，又把旁邊的椅子拉好，好看清桌下的愛德；他曾幻想過自己的臉色到底糟糕到哪個地步，但他實在太疲累了，外貌什麼的他已經懶得在意。馬斯用濃湯盛滿愛德的盤子，然後把盤子放在地上。兩位軍人耐心看著愛德、愛德卻瞄瞄濃湯，默默思考一陣子，然後木然轉過頭去，連碰也不碰一下盤子。

馬斯的眉心蹙得更深。

「我回去之前，他就已經呆在那裏了。」他哀傷說道：「我讓他服了止痛劑後，他的確在你身旁睡了一陣子，可是醒過來後就一直躲在桌下。」

「唔。」羅伊掐著鼻樑，希望稍微減輕頭上劇痛。「你離開多久了？」

「不很久，一小時左右吧，格蕾希亞讓我把濃湯捎給你。把你倆留下來一陣子應該沒問題吧，反正愛德也不怎麼動彈，而你還是睡得人事不知、鼾聲大作。」

「我才沒有打呼！」

「他會打呼，是不是？」馬斯笑瞇瞇的向愛德問道。

孩子被突如其來的問題嚇倒，只呆呆瞪著馬斯。

『……打呼？』孩子顯然摸不著頭腦，低沉的嗓音變得沙啞刺耳、疲憊不堪。

「……罷了。」馬斯算是熱臉貼了冷屁股，只得消沉地轉過頭去，默默盯著水壼下緩緩燃著的灶火。

羅伊緊抿著嘴，垂著盯著桌下的愛德。良久，他才站起身來，半跪在桌旁。「過來，愛德華。讓我看看你。」

愛德絲紋未動，只吊起眼來瞄瞄羅伊，然後閉上眼睛，決心視對方為無物。羅伊一咬牙關：「鋼，立即出來！」

愛德這才抬起頭來，身子卻還是一動未動。孩子沉默半晌，這才警惕地問道：『為什麼？』嘶啞的嗓音隱含懼意，竟狠狠剜過羅伊的內心，教他馬上放軟了語氣。

「……我只想看看你而已。我不會傷害你的，我跟你保證。」

愛德還是一臉防備，但他總算深吸口氣，然後後肢使勁，拼命站起身來；然而，僵硬的前肢才開始掙動，孩子就難受得沉聲悶哼。光靠後肢實在沒法支撐身體的重量，於是愛德一個趔跙、幾乎摔在地上；四肢猛烈抖顫，活像首次步行的初生幼鹿似的。

合成獸總算站直了身子，拖著腳步緩緩拐到羅伊身旁；然後他每走一步，都會痛得忍不住悶聲低哼。這痛苦的小聲音讓羅伊忍不住緊蹙眉心，費盡九牛二虎之力才能勉強充耳不聞，只細心觀察孩子的步態，希望看出對方的體格骨骼跟之前是否有所不同。

雖然之前的鍊成簡直一塌胡塗，幾乎把愛德殺了，可是羅伊敢肯定，那次鍊成絕對有一丁點成果。鍊成反應結束的時候，他幾乎被搾光了能量，根本沒法好好思考，自然也沒有細看愛德的身體。既然他的頭腦已經清醒得多（可是身體傳來的疼痛也清晰得多），那他也能看清了──鍊成反應的確發揮了效用。

愛德緩步走近，羅伊總算能看清孩子、看清對方犬狼的長形吻部已經稍微縮短了。雖然孩子的頭顱依然不如人類渾圓，下頷倒明顯變得不一樣，雙肩也逐漸跟人類的肩膀越加相像：肩胛筆直挺拔，鎖骨朝外展延，連帶肩膀長寬、肋骨擴展。看到這種進步雖然讓人倍感安慰，同時也讓人毛骨悚然。老天，孩子定必在承受極端苦難了──他的骨骼肌肉被無情撕扯扭曲，遠遠超出生物所能忍受的程度……難怪愛德不住顫抖嗚咽、食慾不振了……

愛德勉強踱至羅德跟前，後肢就再也無力支撐了。他重重跌趴在地上，痛得驚喘一聲，只得緊閉雙眼，待髖間磨人的痛疼漸漸淡去。羅伊看在眼裏，不由得難過得胃裏緊縮，然後茫然看向馬斯；馬斯滿臉疲憊哀傷，一直專注地觀察他倆的交流。

「該給他更多止痛劑才行。」羅伊悄聲說道。「把藥給我，行嗎？」

馬斯往櫥櫃翻箱倒篋，默默把藥瓶遞給黑髮男人。孩子看到藥瓶忍不住苦了臉，可是仍舊不哼一聲；他明白自己就是不想吃藥，止痛劑還是讓自己好過起來。羅伊打開藥瓶、搖出一顆藥丸，默默遞給孩子；愛德猶疑片刻，只得乖乖張嘴接受藥丸，然後一身惡寒的硬是苦藥嚥下去了。

『味道不好……』愛德輕聲抱怨。

「我知道，但止痛藥會讓你輕鬆一點的。」羅伊柔聲說道，伸出手來遲猶片刻，這才輕輕拂上孩子的額角，細細打量合成獸眉額間的縫針。傷口雖然癒合得不錯，可是其中一個針口破了，大概是鍊成過於猛烈，傷口被生生扯開了。羅伊暗自考慮，待會睡覺前得替孩子清理傷口，順便包扎一下。

羅伊輕柔的碰觸讓愛德華不自覺地挨近，嘆息著輕閉雙眼。黑髮男人猛然想起來，在地窖時孩子曾避開自己的手。「你還在生我的氣麼？」

愛德沉默半晌，這才搖搖頭，鼻尖輕輕蹭過羅伊的掌心。『不，他們，壞人，不一樣。你不一樣……對不起，對不起……』

「不必道歉，你覺得害怕難過是正常的。」羅伊不自在地挪開手掌，避過愛德親暱的小動作。「你明白我無意傷害你，那實在太好了。」

『無意……』孩子垂下亂蓬蓬的腦袋，嘶啞的說話卻滿是信任的語氣。

感受到愛德無言的寬恕，羅伊心裏的罪疚感稍微消失了，不由得溫柔地牽起嘴角。愛徳虛弱的一晃尾巴示意，可是這微不足道的小動作卻讓他渾身劇痛，忍不住緊蹙眉心。

「……我跟你保證，下次不會那麼疼了。」羅伊不得不壓抑輕撫孩子的衝動。「我給你糾正鍊成反應，下次會輕鬆點兒。」

愛德默不作聲，臉上卻掠過一抹驚惶恐懼的神色。「下次」一詞顯然不是他願意考慮的事，就算羅伊再三保證，「下次」不會像第一次般難挨也罷，他還是不願再承受鍊成。

馬斯剛站在灶頭旁邊，靜候壼水燒開，聽見羅伊的話即厲色問道：「你該不會想今晚再鍊成吧？」

「不會，肯定不行。」羅伊迅速抬頭應道：「明晚之前大概都不可能了。讓愛德的身體休息一下子比較好，而且我……我的體力暫時也無法應付鍊成……」他嚥下句尾，重重揉著眉心額角，頭痛又在瘋狂叫囂了。「上次鍊成的後遺症真嚴重，我的腦袋快痛死了。」

『你也……痛嗎？』愛德挨過身來抬眼看他，滿臉憂色。孩子毫不掩飾的關懷倒是讓他不大自在，不由得遲猶片刻。

「也……也不至於很痛。」雖然他已經痛得眼前發昏了，但還是試著裝出一副不痕不癢的輕鬆表情；他可不希望愛德費神憐憫他、為他擔憂，因為孩子本身的煩惱苦難已經夠多了。

『吃藥。』愛德緊緊盯著對方手裏的藥瓶：『輕鬆一點，是不是？』

「我沒事，只是頭痛而已，一陣子就會不痛了。」

『吃藥！』孩子倒是厲聲強調。

「還是聽他的吧，羅伊。」馬斯好笑的說道：「你不是迫他吃了嘛？所以你也得吃。」

羅伊沒好氣地翻翻白眼，然後垂頭檢查藥瓶上奶白色的標籤──止痛劑內的可待因含量相當低，但比他本想服食的亞士匹靈有效多了。「算了，反正死不了人。」他聳肩嚥下一顆白色藥丸──愛德說的對，這藥真的很難吃。

『很好。』愛德華鼓勵道。

「……很好。」羅伊訥訥乾笑一下，順著對方的意思暫時交換立場。愛德可高興了，硬拖著身子貼近黑髮男人，避開疼痛的前肢肩膀緩緩趴向地板，把下巴擱在羅伊的膝上，這才疲憊的長嘆一口氣，慢慢閉上眼睛。

站在廚房一端的馬斯突然低哼，羅伊抬頭看去，卻看見對方朝著他倆溫柔微笑。

「幹嗎？」羅伊訕訕問道，他被對方的表情嚇壞了。

「沒幹嗎。」馬斯笑道：「你倆真是太可愛了。」

「哦，是啊，真是可愛死了。」羅伊覺得難堪又火光。「快痛死的合成獸、還有半死的鍊金術師，居然坐在一起把止藥劑當糖果喫，真是他媽可愛死了。」

『他媽可愛死了……』

羅伊狠狠盯著腳旁。「不準說髒話，愛德華。」

合成獸抬頭看向上司，然後露出一副熟識的反叛表情：『他媽。他媽。他媽。』

馬斯忍不住大笑。「哈哈哈哈！不錯，他果然是愛德……」水壼嗶嗶作響，他只得極力憋笑，然後關掉灶火。

羅伊朝他砸砸嘴，內心卻是相當高興。愛德還在、而且本性越來越明顯──這下子他們倒是記得清清楚楚了，眼前這條畸形的長毛犬，正是不折不扣的鋼之鍊金術師；另外，全仗鍊成反應的效果，孩子明顯健談多了：剛才愛德跟羅伊說的詞語，比拯救行動以來所說的都要多。

「你記得我的名字了，是不是？」羅伊滿懷希望地問。除了身體結構以外，鍊成大概也能回復他的部份思考能力吧？

『不是。』羅伊剛才禁止他說髒話，似乎還是讓他十分不滿。愛德這不經思索的反應讓羅伊相當失望，甫萌芽的小小希望馬上被撲滅了。好吧，期待這孩子馬上回復神智，的確有點不大實際，他倆離完全康復依然相當遙遠……畢竟他們只進行過一次鍊成而已……『等等……』愛德突然抬頭哼道。

「怎麼了？」

『名字……大佐。』

羅伊倒抽一口涼氣，馬斯倒茶的動作則是一僵。他們興奮的對望一眼，然後羅伊迅速冷靜下來。

「我是什麼大佐？你記得，是不是？」他試著引導孩子，希望對方說出更多資訊。

『大佐……』愛德攪盡腦汁的拼命思考：『大佐……混蛋大佐？』

馬斯死命捂住嘴巴，勉強嚥下幾乎衝口而出的大笑聲，然後轉過身去背向他倆，憋笑憋得雙肩不住抽動；羅伊也得緊咬下唇才能忍住笑意，好裝出一張撲克臉。

『……不對？……』愛德華看向不住竊笑的馬斯，然後露出一副失望難堪的表情。

「相當接近了。」羅伊耐心解譯。「那不是我的名字，但你以前總是這樣叫我……所以那也行。」

愛德顯然不明白馬斯為何笑得那麼厲害，只得蹙眉挨向羅伊，然後喃喃自語。羅伊幾乎憐憫這孩子了，可是他自己也笑得一臉痴呆，壓根無法好好安慰對方。

※

他一直拒絕接受現實，不住四出尋找哥哥，沿著這道線索越走越遠；即使再渺茫也罷，他也希望找到哥哥的下落。然而……他不過在自欺欺人：這道線索實在太不可靠了，自一開始，他就明白這只是白費勁而已，就是馬斯查古大佐也曾勸阻他，希望他留在中央，一起搜尋線索。然而，艾爾凡斯怎能抱著雙手呆在一角，任由哥哥獨自一人生死未卜？

艾爾嘆了口氣。這時候，他正身處南部某不知名的破落鄉郊，頽然坐在泥濘路旁的木箱上，被沉重的挫敗無助感壓得抬不起頭來。他不得不放棄了──他已經跑遍國家每個角落、也耗盡一切方法，就是找不到哥哥的蹤影。他茫然失措，而且被這種失落感攥住好幾個月了，可是他一直都死命抓住那絲渺茫的希望，任由自己走遍亞美斯多利斯，努力驅走那陣覆天蓋地的恐怖感覺。然而，他再沒有能找的地方，再沒有任何線索，沒法找到哥哥了。

再一次找不到哥哥。

他只能回到中央，希望大佐確實找到有用的資料。艾爾不安地掐弄檔布邊沿──他真的不願意一無所獲地向大佐求助啊。

再一次一無所獲地向大佐求助。

況且，這次大佐早就不希望他離開搜尋。雖然艾爾早在幾天前，已經知道手上的情報只屬虛構，但他還是無法鼓起勇氣向大佐報告。他只能漫無目的地一直亂轉，抱著最渺茫的冀盼，希望自己能偶然找到線索──這當然只是妄想，可是他一向慣於抱著樂觀態度，而且哥哥失蹤的沉重壓力更讓他必須積極面對。然而，此時此刻他已經承認落敗，不得不回去了，這地方沒有丁點線索。

這地方也沒有線索。

他又嘆了口氣，使勁掙起沉重的身子，鋼鐵關節在寧謐蒼涼的晚上嘶鳴不止。他忘了南部天氣特別乾旱、沙塵特別厲害，不得不盡快找到機油，否則他的盔甲就會長鏽，也得花更多時間才能回到大佐他們的身邊了。盔甲的狀態讓他難以邁步，而且這地方荒涼偏僻，根本沒有鐵路可言；所以，他起碼得花一周才能回到中央了。不過，他應該能找到電話，把近況通知大佐……不過他也沒有什麼好說的。

他艱難地挪動腳步。在短暫的人生間，他從不曾感受過如此強烈的孤單寂寞；伴著他走過泥濘道路的，只有關節傳來的刺耳鐵蝕聲，讓他想到遠方伶仃野狗的哀慟長嚎。

 

TBC


	8. 【章八　柔聲答允】

【章八　柔聲答允】

吃過鎮痛劑不久，羅伊和愛德華就上床休息了。雖然他倆對格蕾希亞的濃湯都是興致缺缺的，可是馬斯也不大在意；畢竟，他倆正在忍受無法言喻的疼痛……尤其是可憐的愛德華君。筋骨內臟都被撕扯扭曲，任誰都不可能胃口大開吧？於是馬斯只把濃湯倒回格蕾希亞給的湯壼，塞進冰箱，好讓他們晚點再喝。張羅好一切後，他關掉燈盞從前門離開，又仔細鎖好門窗，這才駕車回家。

過去數天，馬斯都忙著搜查那個實驗室，還得守著羅伊免得他弄死自己──也免得他弄死愛德，根本無法享受家庭生活。現在，他只想盡快回家，好好親吻自己的女兒（這時候她早就睡下，他已經錯過跟她說睡前故事的機會了），然後爬到床上、擁著妻子入眠。最近數天的可怕經歷，已經教他身心俱疲了。

饒是疲憊不堪，馬斯心裏的盼望卻逐漸明朗起來──愛德華的情況漸有改善，也有復康的徵兆了，簡直讓馬斯欣喜若狂。不錯，愛德的康復過程確實漫長而難熬……可是羅伊的方法的確有效啊！孩子看起來也有點不一樣了。當然，他那樣子還是不能稱之為人類……可是，不論是身體還是精神，孩子都已經離犬類遠了一大步。孩子說出黑髮男人的名字時，羅伊臉上掠過那表似笑非笑的神色，確實動人得無可比擬──其實那不是他的真正名字，但那正代表合成獸逐漸褪去、愛德華的神智則稍進一步。

馬斯不得不承認，自己曾對羅伊疑信參半，認為對方無法把愛德變回來；可是，現在他可是對黑髮男人滿懷信心的。羅伊絕對能做到，他一定能把事情糾正過來。終點已經遙遙在望了，雖然路途遙遠，而且前方漫佈陰霾，但他們終究往前跨進一步，目的地也變得越加清晰了。馬斯怎能懷疑羅伊呢？那傢伙可是當今最強的鍊金術師啊，雖然他只要認定了一門鍊金術，就會沉迷得難以抽身……但他還是清楚知道自己在做什麼……

就算他再三安慰自己，說羅伊已經完全掌握了狀況也罷，馬斯還是無法擺脫內心深處的不安驚疑。親眼目睹羅伊在愛德身上施行鍊成後，簡直讓馬斯毛骨悚然──一直以來，他都只見過對方輕鬆發射火焰；於是，在地窖看到這種有如天殊的鍊成反應後，實在讓他心神不寧。受熾熱強光包圍的羅伊詭譎絕倫、難以捉摸，活脫脫有如羅剎降臨……光是回想到那個情景，馬斯就頭皮發麻了。

中佐搖搖頭，離開車子走向前門。他大概是多心了，自己可是對鍊金術一無所知呀，他只是被大規模的鍊成反應嚇倒了……直至愛德完全復原為止，他都一定會好好守著羅伊和愛德的……目前，那些不安的念頭還是別讓羅伊知道比較好。

馬斯盡量不動聲息地打開大門。要是格蕾希亞已經睡下，那他可不願吵醒心愛的妻子。他踏進客玄關，發現家裏所有燈盞都關上了，無奈得嘆了口氣。該死，他還抱有一絲希望，以為格蕾希亞還醒著呢……

他扁著嘴脫下外套，把鑰匙放在玄關小几上，這才悄悄步向寢室。他摸黑沿著走廊前進，幾乎被愛莉希婭的玩具絆倒，忍不住低聲咕噥咒罵，用腳尖把玩具輕輕推進愛莉希婭的房間裏。他把腦袋探進女兒的房間，不由得溫柔地笑了──小孩睡得正香。馬斯不願弄醒可愛的女兒，只從門外朝孩子發放飛吻，這才步向自己的寢室。

格蕾希亞在被窩裏蜷縮著身子，身影按著呼吸一起一伏。馬斯又嘆了口氣，輕輕踢掉鞋子──好吧，明天一整個早上他都要跟妻女一起度過，暫時忘卻工作、羅伊還有愛德。他不動聲息地更衣，打算明天天氣不冷的話，就領著妻子女兒一起到公園遊玩。總之，最近自己不常留在家裏，無論如何也得作出補償。

馬斯拉起氈子一角，悄悄溜到床上以免吵醒對方，然後溫柔地挨向格蕾希亞的背脊，又一手環過對方的肩膀，埋首嗅著妻子髮間的馨香。

「那個……」有人突然說道。「雖然我的丈夫不在家，但是，讓他知道他的妻子跟陌生男人大被同眠，肯定會氣瘋的。」

馬斯皺皺眉，讓格蕾希亞翻過身來看向自己。她一頭蓬鬆亂髮，睡眼迷濛，朝他慵懶一笑──就是神智不清披頭散髮，格蕾希亞依舊是世上最美麗的女人。

「……我知道。最近我總是不在你們身邊，真的很抱歉。」馬斯非常懊悔，溫柔地拂開對方臉上的髮絲。「我一定會作出補償的，相信我。」

格蕾希亞低笑著掙起身子來。「親愛的，我不過在開玩笑而已。不必難過，你最近真的忙不過來嘛。」她歪著脖子，輕吻丈夫的唇角，讓馬斯窩心不已，心滿意足地把她拉向自己的懷抱。

「格蕾希亞，你對我實在太好了。」他喃喃感嘆，又依偎在她的身旁；格蕾格亞默默地勾起笑容，伸手回抱對方。夫婦倆享受片刻安寧，靜靜等待夢鄉來臨。

「嗯，兩個孩子還好嗎？」格蕾希亞突然問道，語氣雖然輕鬆自然，但馬斯還是能聽出對方話裏暗含憂色。馬斯有令在身，不能洩露愛德的身體狀態，更不能公開孩子變成合成獸一事……所以他只告訴妻子，說孩子身體狀況不好，羅伊早上為了救他，更疲憊得昏迷不醒。

「算是好一點吧。」他緊緊抱住妻子。「羅伊總算起來了，正抱怨頭痛得要死呢，不過他應該沒事。我離開羅伊的家時，他倆都回去睡了。可是，他倆都不怎麼有食欲……」

「沒事兒。」她愛睏地哼道：「可憐的孩子，他們明天就會有食欲了吧。」

「肯定會有的。羅伊超愛吃你做的菜嘛……」馬斯溫柔一笑，妻子關注他的工作伙伴、他的朋友讓他感到窩心。格蕾希望跟馬斯一般在意他倆，為他倆憂心不已──光是這點，已經讓馬斯愛慘她了。

「……還是沒有艾爾凡斯君的消息麼？」

「嗯，沒有。」

格蕾希亞沉默半晌。「事先聲明，你可別誤會了，因為我可是衷心喜歡羅伊的……不過，讓他暫時代替艾爾凡斯君照顧愛德君華，真的好麼？他倆的關係本來就不大好，現在愛德還帶傷在身，需要別人照顧他呢……」

「沒事。」馬斯迅速應道：「他們不怎麼吵鬧。愛德今天的狀態似乎不錯，所以他們稍微拌嘴了……不過，愛德之前根本沒力氣說話呢，所以他能跟羅伊吵嘴應該是好事……」

「……愛德到底怎麼了？」她不安的沉默下來，半晌才悄聲問道。

「不妙。親愛的，他的狀況真的很糟。」馬斯老實應道，喉間不由得發酸起來。「不過他已經逐漸改善了。」

「他會……死嗎？」

「那也……不無可能。」

格蕾希亞似乎還想再追問，但她卻保持寧謐的氣氛。她知道馬斯不應該透露這些資訊，也知道自己只需稍加迫問，丈夫就會毫不保留地和盤托出。她不希望丈夫陷於兩難的局面，所以她閉嘴不談，讓馬斯滿心感激欣慰。

「別擔心，羅伊把他照顧得很好。」馬斯試著安撫對方。「羅伊大概是最適合照顧愛德的人了，聽著挺諷刺吧？」他沉默半晌，又輕笑著說道：「羅伊待那孩子可溫柔呢……看著他倆就覺得有趣。」

格蕾希亞抬頭一笑。「羅伊溫柔？我們是不是搞錯什麼了？」

看著妻子淘氣地裝出一副狐疑表情，馬斯不由得笑了。「嘿，愛德大概喚醒了羅伊不為人知的父愛了吧……他真的很擔心那孩子，他倆還同睡一床呢。」

「那還真是……」格蕾希亞一愕，隨即勾起笑容，仔細搜尋合適的形容詞。「……可愛得不行。」

「英雄所見略同！我說出聲來時，羅伊可生氣呢。」

格蕾希亞咯咯輕笑，輕輕挨向丈夫的肩膀。「會生氣啊，這才是不折不扣的羅伊呢……」

馬斯笑得燦爛，閉上眼睛輕擁對方入懷──妻子的笑聲就是平息憂慮的良藥。「總之，羅伊會好好照顧愛德的。我們的起步並不順暢，但是事情已經逐漸明朗起來了。」

「羅伊要照顧愛德華，那誰來照顧羅伊？」格蕾希亞笑道：「他應該沒法一下子照顧兩個人吧？」

「倒是……」馬斯也惺忪笑道：「那我來照顧他吧。」

「那誰來照顧你？」

「我能照顧自己，不需別人幫忙。」

「哦，聽你在胡謅。」她俏皮地佯怒道：「不用擔心，讓我來照顧你。」

「那誰來照顧你？」

「我可堅強呢，能照顧好自己。」

馬斯低聲輕笑，妻子這話可沒說錯。格蕾希亞溫柔細心……卻也可以頑固強硬，她大概是馬斯的人生裏、唯一不需別人照顧的人。

這意頭讓馬斯寬心下來，總算容許自己仔細感受妻子溫馨的呼息，除除陷入沉眠。

※

羅伊眉頭深鎖，不耐煩地睜開眼睛，狠狠盯著屋頂，那正傳來的吵耳刮擦聲。

『……那啥？』愛德華聽到那聲音，抬起頭來口齒不清地迷糊道。羅伊這才發現自己環著孩子入睡，那副毛茸茸的溫暖身子正緊緊靠著自己的胸膛。他馬上驚醒過來，放開孩子連連倒退。

「天殺的松鼠在屋頂吵鬧不休。」羅伊翻身過去盯著窗子。窗外的太陽初升，把天際映得黯藍似綠。

『聳……蘇？』

羅伊暗地笑咧了嘴。「嗯，『聳蘇』。我明白牠們很吵，但你就別管牠們，儘管回去睡吧。」

愛德喃喃說了什麼（羅伊壓根聽不懂），然後趴回床上，背項緊緊挨向黑髮男人；然而，羅伊卻再次感受到對方不經意傳來的禁忌氣息，教他毛骨悚然。

愛德華費不了多久就沉沉入睡了，可是羅伊卻終究神智清明。他曾試著培養睡意，努力忽視松鼠的吵鬧聲，然而，一小時之後，他卻呆呆看著窗著的天空，盯著天色由黯淡轉成粉橘。他只能頽然承認挫敗，悄聲離開床舖，以免吵醒沉睡中的孩子。

他緩步踱向廚房。既然馬斯不在沒有人阻止自己，那他也不客氣了，趁機給自己煮了咖啡。他還在泛噁心、頭痛依舊磨人；可是經過昨晚一役，這點不痛不癢的不適簡直微不足道。他該吃點東西的──渾身發顫、頭痛噁心，這都是整整一天（連著前天的話是整整兩天）沒吃的後果吧。

羅伊重重的嘆了口氣，身體對食物的渴求讓他感到不耐──他本身對吃的不抱興趣，可能的話，他這輩子只靠咖啡和陳年好酒也行。也許他是一個人過習慣了吧，所以才養出這種不在乎進食的特性。進餐於他說來，只是一種交際手段；他總會隨便抓點吃的，跟馬斯一起共進午餐，不過，當天他吃的、大概僅止於午餐而已。羅伊不介意（甚至能稱之為喜歡）跟別人外出進餐；只是讓他呆在家裏下廚的話，則讓他討厭得不得了。他的廚藝真的相當糟糕，所以他早上只會灌咖啡啃小麥飽，傍晚則是簡單的麪食、或是乾脆不吃。倒不是說羅伊討厭進食，只是他不抱興趣而已；於他說來，進食是件讓人煩心的事，他寧可不吃。

羅伊若有所思地瞄瞄冰箱。昨天，馬斯把格蕾希亞做的濃湯放進冰箱，好讓羅伊和愛德今天喝。黑髮男人不得不承認，自己對食物縱是不感興趣，卻相當欣賞格蕾希亞的廚藝。然而，格蕾希亞的手藝饒是出色絕倫，羅伊一想到吃的、還是感到胃裏翻騰，所以他現在只想喝咖啡。他晚點再吃吧，可是目前他確實無法硬迫自己進食。

沙發旁茶几上的電話歡快地響起來，讓羅伊不得不抑壓著敲碎電話的衝動──那尖銳刺耳的聲音簡直有如魔音貫耳，教他的頭痛越加劇烈。羅伊苦著臉，頽然趴向吵鬧不休的電話，迅速撿起話筒，以免吵醒愛德華。

「我是馬斯坦古。」羅伊簡略說道，心裏暗自祈求那不是軍方總部的電話，不是要求他就愛德華的個案提出詳細報告。羅伊肯定會提交報告的……只是他目前無法下筆而已。

『大佐！』電話一端傳來熟識的驚叫聲：『我給辦公室打過電話他、他們說你找到哥哥了可是他們不能跟我透露太多情報只跟我說哥哥受了傷讓我打電話到你家然後──』

「艾爾凡斯！」羅伊一下子吼出回應，倒是把對方滔滔不絕的話聲蓋過去了。「你到底死到哪去了？我們一直在找你呀！你怎麼不早點聯絡我們？」

『我一直在尋找哥哥，今早才總算找到能用的電話！哥哥怎麼了？他還活著嗎？求求你，長官，辦公室的人什麼都不肯說……』

艾爾凡斯的聲音倉促而尖銳，緊張得幾乎歇斯底里。羅伊不由得心裏一緊──跟艾爾表明一切、表明他哥哥的狀況的重任，似乎落在自己身上了，可是他突然變得啞口無言。他遲疑半晌，試著釐清事情原委，好讓艾爾清楚狀況；然而，這片刻沉默卻讓艾爾誤會了。

『啊……』艾爾輕不可聞地顫聲嗚咽：『啊……難道……他……死了？』

「不不，他還活著。」羅伊迅速澄清，頽然跌坐在沙發裏、重重按壓眉心。「他只是……」他又猶疑半晌、希望想出比較婉轉的說法，然而，他終究只能搖搖頭，然後直話直說：「艾爾凡斯，他被鍊成合成獸了。」

電話一頭驀地斷了聲音，羅伊卻不願作聲，讓對方緩緩理解自己所說的殘酷事實。雙方沉默良久，孩子才總算輕聲問道：『……有、有多壞……我的意思是，情況有多嚴重……？』

「相當嚴重。」他直截了當的應道，說了卻覺得懊悔。「他快完全變成犬類了。」

艾爾凡斯悲痛欲絕，長久默然不言。『我……』他試著作聲，嗓子卻瞬間變成尖銳的嗚咽聲；孩子似乎在拼命抑制自己，所以電話一端又沉默下來了。羅伊能想像到某荒涼蕭條的小鎮外，一副高大的盔甲正瑟縮在電話亭裏……然而，那盔甲只是個惶然無助的孩子，在旭日初升的早晨裏獨自一人撕心裂脾。

「……我很難過，艾爾凡斯。」羅伊終究啞聲說道：「我已經竭盡所能，希望幫他回復回來，他的狀況也似乎略有進展……」

『真……真的嗎？你能治好他嗎？』孩子瞬間燃起希望，教羅伊心裏一緊。

「讓我試試看。」

『塔卡說過不可能分離合成獸……所以妮、妮娜才……』

「的確不可能分離合成獸。」羅伊低聲應道：「你別誤會了，我不是要把愛德和狗分離……」

當初，羅伊研究塔卡筆記的時候，曾決心把愛德華和大狗分開來；然而，他一旦研習合成獸還原術，就知道那根本不可能。塔卡說的不錯──分離合成獸的話，受害人和動物就得一同喪命，就連操作分離鍊成的鍊金術師也很可能力竭而死。所以這次鍊成，他們就只得犧牲愛德華體內的狗了：愛德華的人類軀體會把犬類身體粉碎、轉化成牽引人類軀體的媒介（人類的肌肉筋骨都被撕扯扭曲過了，沒有媒介的話，愛德的身體會灰飛煙滅的）、然後把犬類吸收淨盡──簡單說來，那隻犬將會化為黏會劑，在鍊成之間把愛德殘缺的身體固定起來。如此形容起來的確很噁心，可是唯有這樣做，才能讓愛德完全復原。

「……詳情待你回來再談。」羅伊艱難哼道，他可不想通過電話、絮絮叨叨的說盡蒜皮小事。「你在哪？」

『我也不大清楚。』艾爾哽咽道，仍然在努力控制自己的情緒。『這市距中央大概六、七天車程吧。』

「你盡快趕回來吧，回來幫我分離鍊成……要是你不介意的話。分離鍊成可不輕鬆愉快。」

『不，我想幫忙。不論那有多可怕，我也會拼盡一切鍊成的。』

「很好，我正想聽到這個。」

羅伊不曉得自己還有什麼能說的，只得拼命轉動腦筋，電話兩頭又餘下一陣死寂。黑髮男人懂得應付愛德華──那是指人形愛德華──但艾凡爾斯則完全不同。當弟弟的個性順良溫柔，容易為小事傷心難過；而羅伊則恰好不懂安慰別人。他大概該跟孩子說什麼安慰的話吧，可是他壓根茫無頭緒，只能呆呆捧著話筒不作一聲──首先打破僵局的倒是艾爾。

『……除了變成合成獸以外，哥哥沒大礙吧……？』他小心翼翼地問道：『普雷達少尉說哥哥受傷了……』

「他這算是不錯，比數天前好多了。他有點割傷擦傷，都不礙事，就是……就是有點消瘦虛弱，不過獸──醫生說他沒事。」

『他在嗎？我能跟他談談嗎？』

「他睡了，而且……而且通過電話，你大概沒法明白他的言語。愛德說話還是斷斷續續的，雖然他已經大有進步了，不過，有時我們也無法理解他的意思；目前為止，他還是無法說出完整句子。」

『……哎。』

羅伊無聲地抿抿嘴。

『我……我大概得動身了。』艾爾凡斯啞聲道：『我得花上一整天，才能抵達最接近的火車站……』

「你到達中央就來找我吧。」

『嗯。』他驀然一頓，然後怔怔問道：『……大佐？』

「嗯？」

『明天我可以再打電話給你嗎？』

「……當然可以，艾爾。」

羅伊柔聲答允過對方後，他倆就分別掛上電話了。

黑髮男人重重挨進沙發，腦袋往後靠上柔軟的靠枕，呆呆盯著天花板。這一切都比他相像中來得艱難，當然，他也不認為這會輕鬆容易就對了……他深深嘆了口氣，疲憊地揉揉額角，只能自欺欺人地暗自祈求：他希望這一切都不曾發生、希望愛德和艾爾安然無恙、希望他倆像平日一樣待在一起、大喇喇地踏遍國家每個角落……

熾熱的淚水灼痛了眼睛，教他不得不捂住雙眼。怎麼突然激動起來呢？他一定是太疲累了。對，正是如此。他只是太疲累了……

『愛德？』

羅伊嚇得驚跳起來，拼命擦乾眼睛，然後盯向沙發後的愛德。孩子佝僂著身子、一臉疲乏的表情，但他似乎滿有精神的。

「嘿，孩子……」羅伊想提起勁來，可是鼻頭卻毫無預兆的發酸，他只得死命緊抿著嘴，忍住幾乎奪眶而出的淚水。

『……沒事？』愛德憂心沖沖地盯著對方──監護人臉上一閃而過的哀傷神情大概是被他捕捉到了。

「嗯，沒事。」羅伊迅速清清喉嚨，站起身來應道。他朝愛德輕輕一笑，孩子也忘卻憂慮，朝黑髮男人勾起嘴角。「你餓了麼？」

愛德遲疑片刻，似乎不知道該怎樣回應。他昨日一整天都沒吃過、也被鍊成反應搾光了精力，理應已經餓得前胸貼後背了……然後他大概跟羅伊一樣，還是有點泛噁心；也就是說，雖然他餓慘了，但還是不大樂意進食。

羅伊朝他咧嘴一笑。「嘿……不用說我也明白了。」

愛德華輕輕偏過頭來，緩緩一晃尾巴。

「要不這樣吧。」羅伊一邊走進廚房，一邊自說自話，也不管愛德的想法：「你吃了我就吃，嗯？反正我們早晚也得吃，倒不如一起早死早超生吧，是不是？」

『……是不是？』愛德喃喃模仿，顯然不理解對方的思維；黑髮男人不由得嘆了口氣，徑自把濃湯翻熱了──他倆就算再不願意，也非得進食不可。他把濃湯注進鍋裏、擱在灶頭上點火，然後給自己倒了一大杯咖啡，默默坐在餐桌旁邊。不出所料，愛德果然在他腿邊蜷縮著身子，然後誇張的打了個呵欠、閉上眼睛趴在爪子上。

羅伊沉默半晌。「愛德華，累了就回到床上休息去，你還是多睡一下比較好。」

『聳蘇、很吵。』愛德暴躁地喃喃道，大火地瞇起一隻眼睛看向對方。

羅伊大笑了，對方的感受他可是深刻理解的。

 

TBC


	9. 【章九　情感與理性】

他倆忍住噁心，硬是把早餐嚥下去（其實他倆只是把濃湯撥來撥去而已），然後羅伊讓愛德溜到後院，自己則回到前廳研究筆記。雖然他今天已經回復體力了，但他不會進行回復鍊成，因為他想重組已有情報，待會精神好起來的話，他就去重畫地牢的鍊成陣吧。

這次，一切都會好起來的……他一定會確保一切完美，絕不會有任何錯失了。失敗與成功之間只距一線，昨天羅伊就是粗心大意，幾乎讓他倆落入萬劫不復之地。

羅伊撿起實驗室搜來的檔案夾，沉著整理愛德亂糟糟的文件。回復鍊成已經大有進展，資料搜集方面大可緩下腳步，因為他已經明白自己要做什麼了；況且，要是他又魯莽地隨便行動的話，馬斯絕對會宰了他的。繼昨天一團糟的錯誤後，羅伊已經不願重蹈覆轍，只希望三思而行……最近錯誤已經夠多了。

就算羅伊已經回復精神、心思靈敏，他還是無法從理論裏找到錯處啊，筆記裏的理論相當完美──除了鍊成陣過份巨型以外，老天啊，當時他到底在想什麼？抽什麼風？

可是他只嘆了口氣。不，他清楚知道自己當時在想什麼……他以為鍊成陣較大、功效也自然比較大；由此推論，愛德華的身體也會有較大轉變；由此推論，愛德華會復原得較快。他只想盡快解決一切，他只想把愛德盡快從噩夢深淵中拯救出來──所以衝動勝於理智了。目睹愛德的苦難讓他心境疲憊，越加衝動，無法做出正確決擇。『情感超越理性』──這狡詐的六個字正正是羅伊慘敗的主因。要成功的話，黑髮男人必須保持冷靜理智，摒棄私人感情。

羅伊應該堅定立場，不允許愛德睡在自己床上才行……羅伊必須保持理智，所以得跟孩子保持距離。黑髮男人最近跟孩子的關係過份深厚，從這點就知道了──早上跟艾爾凡斯討論之後，他居然軟弱得有情緒波動。要是愛德無法復原的話，那該怎麼辦？他們還是有可能讓合成獸人道毁滅的（雖然機會不大），要是他們一定得這樣做，而羅伊還是情感超越理性的話，那他還能狠下毒手嗎？當然不行啊。

羅伊緊抿著嘴，看向通往後院的門板。愛德華就側臥在門旁平台上，伸展四肢享受微溫陽光。陽光映亮了他淡金的皮毛，也突出孩子肋骨脊骨間節節凹陷，殘酷地顯示了孩子幾乎被餓死的事實。看到那骨節分明的光影，羅伊不由得放軟了心腸，垂下頭盯著手裏的筆記，胸口卻隱隱悶疼。

……羅伊絕不可能完全摒棄感情……不不，他能做到的（起碼能保持片刻鐵石心腸），只是愛得華需要情緒交流，硬下心來無視孩子的需要，也太殘忍了。

羅伊煩躁的揉揉額角。媽的，這種懷柔政策什麼的，讓馬斯辦不是更好嗎？羅伊本來就不怎麼親切，而愛徳則時時需要溫柔對待；不錯，只要羅伊意識到自己該軟下心腸時，他絕對會溫柔起來的，只是這讓他尷尬難堪死了。待人親切什麼的，讓羅伊相當不自在；待『鋼之煉金術師』親切什麼的，更是讓他起了一身雞皮疙瘩（尤其鋼之煉金術師變成愚蠢的大狗）。

羅伊不是不關心愛德華，相反他是相當喜歡那孩子的；他向來喜歡艾龘力克兄弟，只是他絕不會公開承認而已。羅伊自動肩負還原合成獸，並引以為喜，實在有點……扭曲；只是，只因孩子變成合成獸而無法喜歡他，似乎更歪曲吧。他一定得喜歡那孩子……非喜歡不可……

羅伊又揉揉額角，緊緊閉上眼睛，靜待頭疼淡去。最好還是別擔心這些事，反正他還得處理別的問題。

他總算整理好筆記，於是掀開愛德的實驗報告。其實他已多次翻閱過愛德的資料，孩子所經歷過的鍊成實驗他早已銘記於心；然而，除了鍊成報告以外，羅伊還沒有細閱過其他資料。昨天，他實在過於激動，一心解決問題，壓根沒有考慮過詳閱其他資料，只在發動回復鍊成前隨便瞄瞄，唯恐遺留了重要線索；現在，他已經放鬆下來了，曉得自己該趁機盡量搜集愛德華的星點情報。待羅伊向中央呈遞愛德華被禁錮的報告時，中央肯定想要更詳盡的資訊，只解釋合成獸鍊成術可不足夠。

實驗報告似乎挺普通的，紀錄了愛德華的身體狀況、血液分析報告、習性報告等等，一切報告都相當詳盡，那些鍊金術師似乎把想到的實驗，都在愛德華身上做遍了……那些混蛋還檢查了孩子的精子濃度！羅伊隱約覺得不妥，他們幹嗎要記錄愛德的生育能力？他不安的繼續閱讀報告，心裏的疑惑就逐漸明朗了，卻讓他胃裏一陣翻騰，幾乎把他剛吃下去的濃湯悉數吐出來。

天啊……

他肯定忽略了什麼重點吧，這恐怖的結論絕對是他看錯了。於是他翻到前頁，重新細閱一遍，因為他少看了什麼，才會得出那麼……可怕的結論，事實絕不會如此恐怖的。他一定是誤解什麼了……這結論絕不是真的。

於是他反覆閱讀那大段文字……然後翻到前面再閱讀一遍……之後再翻到前面閱讀一遍，他的確無法相信自己的眼睛，但他的眼睛卻是忠實地映出那些殘酷的文字。他多次看完那段文字，震驚得幾乎癱瘓的腦袋都會浮現出相同的映象，於是，他終究接受了紙章上刻下的恐怖結論。

老天……老天啊……

身旁的電話赫然發出凌厲尖響，可是羅伊呆愣半晌，才意識到那是電話鈴聲。於是他麻木的盯著電話，腦裏卻是紛紛亂亂的，然後呆呆伸出手去，接了電話。

「馬斯坦古宅。」他遲緩說道。

「欸，羅伊，是我啦。」馬斯在電話一頭說道：「我今天不來你家了，我剛請了半天假，會跟可愛的妻女到公園玩去。我午間就會回去的。」

「……嗯，很好，嗯。」羅伊恍惚應道，其實他根本沒有留神對方的說話，因為他的心思早就飄遠了。

電話一頓沉默片刻。「……你有點心不在焉，沒事吧？愛德還好嗎？」

「嗯？」羅伊眨眨眼。「哦，不，不，他沒事，我沒事。我只是有點……心不在焉而已。」

「不要學我說話，羅伊。」馬斯小心應道，話裏開始透出憂慮：「怎麼了？」

羅伊遲疑半晌，然後輕咳：「愛德的實驗報告……你看了多少？」

「不怎麼看過，看過的都看不懂。怎麼了？」

「那個……」羅伊嚥下句尾。他實在不願說出實情，只要把事實隱藏在心底，愛德被禁錮的殘酷真相就是假的吧？絕難處理的電話對話怎麼都專挑今天來訪？他深吸口氣，終究說道：「……馬斯，他們要……繁殖他……」

「……什麼？」

「他們要繁殖他！！！要他跟籠子裏的雌性繁殖，跟二十七號繁殖。這就是實驗的真相，他們要查出合成獸能否繁殖。」

電話裏通出震耳欲聾的死寂。

「他……他們成功了？」他倆沉默良久，馬斯才驚懼的悄聲問道。

「二十七號懷孕了三次。」

死寂。

「那麼……你的意思是不是……外面還有……愛德的……的小狗？」馬斯似乎快吐了：「愛德有孩子了……？」

「夭折的孩子。」羅伊茫然地盯著報告：「首兩胎都流產了，第三胎則是意外早產。根據報告，那些混蛋還不知道那些小狗出生，牠們就夭折了……全都嚴重畸形，而且……肢體殘缺。」

「肢體殘缺……？難道是愛德和二十七號……？」

「報告……」羅伊不得不嚥下喉間的苦澀：「報告沒有明確記載，但……」

「天啊……」

「之後那些混蛋應該逃走了，因為報告就在這裏終結……最後一篇日誌說明他們要再找一隻雌性，因為二十七號生產第三胎後，身體狀況變壞……」

『她走了……』羅伊身後突然傳來一陣低沉嘶啞的聲音，扭曲的語調讓他背上發寒。

羅伊嚇得心臟亂跳，轉過頭去卻看見愛德華趴在沙發一端，夾著尾巴抬眼看他。那雙圓睜的燦金眼睛滿懷恐懼，彷以猛然想起什麼恐怖的回憶、願意犧牲一切也不願想起的回憶。羅伊緊摒氣息，驚疑不定的看著孩子，卻是啞口無言。

『壞人走了……二十七號走了……』愛德緊鎖眉心，目光散煥：『一切都走了……』

孩子從鼻尖發出哀傷的小聲音，然後默默走出房間，一拐一拐的走到後園。羅伊怔怔盯著對方，只能憐憫地盯著對方遠去的身影。

「羅伊？還在嗎？」

「……嗯，我在。」羅伊總算能從喉頭擠出聲音：「我、我得掛線了……我得跟他談談。」

「你想我過來嗎？如果你想的話，我可以──」

「不必了。留在你的家人身邊吧，我晚點再給你打電話。」

羅伊掛上電話，捂著嘴巴走向後門。他站在門邊細心思考，權衡輕重，然後小心翼翼地挪動腳步，跟著愛德步著後園。

園子並不大，根本算不上園子，不過是一塊小小的草地，種了幾叢玫瑰，磚砌圍牆上繞了好些植物而已。屋子旁邊栽了一棵橡樹，橡樹的歷史應該相當悠長了，早在羅伊遷進以前它已經昂然屹立，將來羅伊搬走時它大概也會健在吧。橡樹多節而宏大，好些空間都住了松鼠；事實上，一隻黯楬色的小松鼠正好奇地匆匆跑下樹幹，明亮的黑眼睛地盯著愛德傴僂的身影。

愛德正趴在交錯的盤根之間，隱身於大樹的濃蔭間。孩子低聲地喃喃自語，毛茸茸的頭袋不住左右輕晃，紊亂的燦金髮絲在陽光下映出璀璨光芒。

「愛德？」羅伊小心翼翼的問道，在孩子數呎之遙頓住腳步。愛德傴僂的背項一僵。

『她……不在。走了。』合成獸低聲哼道，腦袋沉重得抬不起來：『走了。走了。都走了。』

「我知道她走了……節哀。」

愛德華縮著身子，四肢不住輕顫，卻是沉默不語。

羅伊早就做好心理準備，要為愛德處理身體上的不適痛楚；他也知道現孩子經數月折磨，精神也會變得脆弱不堪……然而，這遠超他的想像範圍。孩子不但為自己的遭遇感覺痛苦，更為一隻跟他同甘共苦的生物、一隻為此喪生的生物難過。孩子作為人類的神智感到哀傷，可是作為狗隻的神智卻無法理解這種前所未見的痛苦。

自雌性合成獸被帶回總部驗屍火化後，羅伊就不曾想及她；二十七號不過是在煉獄中的某具屍體，只是某個可憐的無名女人，只是軀體被扭曲得無法辨認的女人而已。然而，於愛德而言，二十七號的意義絕不僅於此；她是他的同伴，是反映了自己苦難的半人半獸。在那段苦不堪言的時刻，她大概是他唯一的朋友……是他的精神支柱，是他在絕望間的知己，是他唯一的安慰……現在，二十七號的意義變得更多了。他倆曾經無比親密……她是他的孩子的母親……

胃酸驀地泛上羅伊的咽喉，他不得不重重嚥氣壓下；噁心、怒火、無邊痛苦正在他胸中洶湧翻騰，無情地撕扯他的內心，緩緩的毒害殘殺他。羅伊能跟愛德說什麼？他根本無法理解愛德的痛苦，他又能說什麼減輕對方的苦難？

「你愛她嗎？」問句驀地泛到喉頭，才冒出嘴邊他就想賞自己耳光。這是什麼時候了，怎麼偏偏問這種涉及私隱的問題！這個問題根本於事無補，只會讓孩子愈加痛苦而已，但他居然沒法管住自己的嘴巴。

愛德華緩緩抬頭看向上司，默默咀嚼對方的問題，半晌才輕聲回答；其實他根本不需回答，光看他那雙黯淡的燦金眼睛，答案就呼之欲出了。

『……不知道……』孩子輕聲撒謊，再次別過頭去。

羅伊理解的緊抿著嘴，他倆之間再次死寂，只有枝葉間松鼠的吱叫聲。他想讓對方講解鍊成反應的細節──既然孩子記得囚禁期間的哀傷片斷，那他大概能想起更有用的情報吧……黑髮男人隨即否決這念頭，暫時還是別讓孩子想起太多比較好。

『不好……不對。尖叫。一直哭叫。』愛德華壓著嗓子，聲音朦朧不清，彷似身處迷濛之間。『不好，不對。』

「什麼不對？」羅伊警戒的問道：「誰在一直哭叫？」

『……很小。』

羅伊重重一嚥，胃裏像灌了鉛似的筆直下墮。

「你是不是指你的……指你的……」他嚥下句尾，他該怎樣稱呼牠們？「子女」？「小狗」？「孩子」？牠們根本不是孩子，只是被殘酷扭曲的怪物、只是失敗的實驗品而已，牠們是連愛德的犬類思維也無法接受的邪惡事物。

『不對。不好。全部都不好。大叫大哭。一直大叫大哭……』愛德華訥訥說道，不住前後搖晃身子。

「……愛德華，你殺了牠們嗎？」羅伊強迫自己問道，卻不想知道真相。孩子的身子不再輕顫，卻是抖動得有如身處冰窖，無助的渾身劇顫。

『愛德……我……』孩子硬是從喉頭擠出弱小的嗓音，然後俯身拼命嘔吐。他的胃袋劇烈扭曲，把內容物悉數吐出；孩子從每次喘息間撕心裂肺地哀鳴，嘶啞的嚎叫聲有若咆哮，有若啜泣。半晌，他已經把為數不多的食物吐光了，卻是止不住哭泣；哭聲扭曲而絕望，光是聽著這聲音已經教人劇痛難耐了。

看到孩子哀嚎的光景、聽到孩子受盡苦難的哭聲，羅伊不由眼眶一熱，只想抱住對方，讓對方感到寬慰安心。他猶豫半刻，終究無法抑壓本能，溫柔的伸手按向對方劇顫的肩頭。然而，愛德卻是迅速避開他的手，抵著粗糙的橡樹樹幹蜷縮著身子，像被對方的手灼痛了似的。

『走。』他的聲音弱如蚊鳴：『走開。』

羅伊稍微收回手，卻沒有離開。他真的不該讓孩子獨處……尤其孩子正在重溫如此恐怖的回憶。羅伊曾親眼目睹愛德想起殘酷事實的情景……孩子額上張牙舞爪的傷疤已經清楚說明一切了，想到孩子可能會再次自尋短見，羅伊就相當不安；於是他慢慢跪在對方身旁，小心的不碰到孩子。

『……走。』愛德警告道。

「一起到裏面吧。」羅伊試著說之以理：「想睡覺的話也可以……」

『說了，走開！』

「來吧，你也累了，我們都累了。」

『走！』

「……不走。」

愛德華默默的盯著他，羅伊也沒底氣地看著對方；然而，孩子眼裏的光芒逐漸黯淡，剛重新展現的人類意志緩緩退去，被犬類的愚昧意識淹沒了，自欺欺人的隱身於野獸的無知意識後，忘卻複雜的苦難障礙。目睹對方默默還原退化，羅伊心裏一沉；聽見對方逐漸從喉頭發出野獸的咆嘯時，心臟卻是直接跳到喉嚨。

瞬間一陣天旋地轉，羅伊回過神來已經倒下來，被愛德華兇猛有力的前肢釘在地上了。勃然大怒的合成獸俯頭逼近身下的獵物，尖利的牙齒快貼上對方的臉；羅伊愕然盯著對方，可是那雙獸性的雙眼已經沒有半分人類的意識，他想拯救的孩子已經不見蹤影了。合成獸隨時都能殺了他，牠想殺了他，恨不得殺了他；牠只是一頭兇狠的野獸，腦裏只有獸性和怒火。

『走。』合成獸又說道，嗓音幾欲不聞，可是區區一個單音卻是深深烙在對方身上。

「……行，如果你真的想獨處的話，我就讓你獨處一陣子。」羅伊試著裝出一副不在乎的表情，可是內心卻堵滿了恐懼和哀傷。

『想。』野獸又沉聲哼道，慢慢從對方身上退去。羅伊小心的坐起來，慢慢站起身子；他謹慎的盯著合成獸，但對方不再看著他了。野獸慢慢踱到橡樹一側，低垂著頭，目光煥散，不再注意身外的事。

羅伊不情願地走開，回到屋子裏。他的雙手劇顫，但他硬是掐著拳頭，把手塞進口袋裏。顫抖什麼的，不過是因為突然受襲，嚇了一跳而已……一定是這樣，沒有別的原因了。

他怔怔站在起居室，突然一陣恍惚，不曉得自己該怎麼辦。一陣紛亂的淒涼景象突然在腦裏揚起，眼前迅速掠過剛才領悟到的事實，但他實在是神經緊張，居然無法整理理解眼前的景象，於是他把那些紊亂的細節悉數驅散，不想思考。

他不願想著愛德華的事，一定得讓自己忙著，無法集中精神才行。

他根本沒有走動的意識，可是回過神來他已經沿著樓梯步向地牢了；他垂頭盯著地上驚人的鍊成圖陣，半晌才走到辦公桌前，從散亂的桌上抓過粉筆。

他得讓自己忙著，一定得讓自己忙著。

他跪在地上，隨手畫了一個鍊成陣，但他根本沒有注意到自己在做什麼。他的雙手依然劇顫，然後發動了鍊成陣，眼前的石柱瞬間從地面沉沒，石柱間的巨型鍊成陣也消失了。地面平滑如鏡，讓羅伊可以重新繪出更小的鍊成陣。

他一龘手抓過繪陣的工具，頑固而專注地開始繪圖，全心全意地粉飾鍊成陣的各個細節，努力讓一線一彎都完美無暇。除了眼前的鍊成陣以外，他不想思考別的問題，他只想注意鍊成陣的勻稱比列、點線之間的空間意義……

愛德為了逃避痛苦，隱身於犬類的意識之後；那鍊成陣就是羅伊的藏身之所。

然而，雜念偶爾還是會閃過眼前──內心深處有個小聲音，不住哀求他回到上面，讓他去探看愛德華。要是那孩子又在傷害自己，那該怎麼辦？要是那孩子成功了，那該怎麼辦？

羅伊無視那個小聲音。其實他暗地希望愛德華能自行了斷，那大概是最好的結局──現在，那孩子太危險了，他不過是隻兇猛的野獸，失去了理智，而且慘受苦難。趁還沒有知道他的事情、趁還沒有人妄想讓他回復正常之前，還是讓他就此了結吧……

然後羅伊馬上驅走這些沮喪的念頭，輕易屈服什麼的簡直讓他作嘔。不會的，他們還有機會讓愛德華回復過來，回復鍊成不是初步成功了嗎？回復鍊成一定會繼續把愛德華的犬類型態逐步除去。他會沒事的，羅伊會讓他回復過來的。

半小時後，樓梯處突然傳來奇異的聲音，讓羅伊回過神來，不再專注地繪畫鍊成陣，不再反覆咀嚼悲觀的念頭。他不動聲息的抬眼看去，才看到愛德華正遲遲疑疑的走下樓梯，就迅速繼續繪圖。他小心翼翼地揮動漆刷，從眼角偷瞄對方，卻假裝沒注意到逐漸逼近的合成獸。

愛德從羅伊身畔頓住腳步，一屁股坐在地上，默默盯著黑髮男人的動作。

『……大佐，生氣？』他倆沉默半晌，愛德才開口問道，沙啞的嗓音在空曠的地牢迴蕩。

羅伊被這問題驚得一怔，隨即明白對方已經平靜下來了，於是他也吁了口氣，老實應道：「不，我沒有生氣，愛德華。」

『對不起……愛德，壞……對不起……』

羅伊緊咬牙關，無法看向對方，只垂頭繼續繪圖。「你只是不高興而已，沒事兒。」

『壞，邪惡。』愛德顫著嗓音說道：『殺孩子。』

羅伊胃裏一陣翻騰，趕緊轉過頭去，一臉驚恐的看著對方。「不，不……不是的，愛德，不是……不是的。別那樣想，你沒做錯。真的。牠們早晚都會死的……而且……而且……」

羅伊口不擇言。他知道自己口不擇言，但他無法自控。於羅伊‧馬斯坦古而言，言語並不困難，他向來善於利用言語，可以輕易以言語解決難題……然而，為什麼自愛德獲救後，他就失去了操縱言語的能力？言語什麼時候變得遙不可及？合適的字詞為什麼消失無蹤？此刻，言語尤其重要，他為何偏偏說不出話來？

「……換了是我，我也會做一樣的事。」羅伊終究說道。雖然這些說話蒼白無力，但那確實是肺腑之言。愛德似乎理解對方的心情，於是他緊閉著頭，低垂著頭。

『謝謝。』孩子低聲道。

「……嗯。」羅伊不自在的應道，轉頭回去看著未完成的鍊成陣。

他又繼續繪陣，孩子在他身旁坐下時，他拼命忽略對方，忽略發緊的喉頭。羅伊終究嘆了口氣，轉頭看向對方，但孩子直勾勾的盯著鍊成陣，圓睜的眼裏只剩警惕戒備。

「下次不會那麼痛了。」羅伊又安撫道，趁機轉換話題：「瞧，這次的鍊成陣小多了。」

『瞧。』愛德不安地應道，他似乎還是相當擔心。

羅伊輕勾嘴角，心不在焉地揉揉對方的頭頂。愛德愧悔似的挨近對方，喉頭輕聲嗚咽。大佐輕垂著眼簾，硬是壓下覆天蓋地的哀傷；雖然他不願就此把手收回，離開孩子，可是碰觸孩子還是讓他相當不習慣，於是他垂著盯著對方的前爪……然而，他馬上捕捉到之前不曾發現的細節。

愛德華的左爪相當扭曲，既像人類的手掌，又像犬類的爪子。自昨天的回復鍊成後，他的左爪就大大改變了，爪子逐漸變成手指……然而，孩子的右爪卻沒有一絲變化，跟普通的犬類爪子同出一轍。羅伊怔忡片刻，拼命思考箇中原因，良久才意識到問題所在，不由得倒抽一口涼氣。

「你沒有右手……」他驚異得掙直身子。

愛德華呆呆看著他，半晌才半矗著耳朵，像是嘲諷對方似的說道：『早知道。』

「不，你不明白……」羅伊重重蹙眉，其實他自己也搞不明白。

愛德華‧艾龘力克手腳皆為義肢，可是眼前的生物卻是四肢完好……也就是說，其中兩肢本來就是狗隻的肢體。回復鍊成理應會讓愛德的犬類特徵完全消失……可是，經歷回復鍊成後，代替愛德華右手左腳和犬類肢體卻完全沒有反應。不錯，犬類肢體完美地代替了愛德華的斷肢，但無法回應回復鍊成，無法脫離犬類的型態。

『怎麼了？』愛德謹慎問道，羅伊盯著他的視線顯然讓他相當不舒服。

羅伊抬眼看他，終究不安地說道：「我們……我們似乎還有些殘餘的小問題……」

愛德好奇地偏過頭，卻是半點不明白對方的意思。

 

TBC


End file.
